My Inazuma Eleven GO! Chrono Stone Fan Fic (English Version)
by Kyosuke Nanobana
Summary: This story is located between chapters 38 and 39 of the Anime series Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone. After Tenma and Kinako did their miximaxes with sucess, our starrings were dragged of the King Arthur's paralel world and landed in another historical era, separated in some groups. Why they arrived there? Could they finally save the soccer they love?
1. Chapter 1 - Bifurcation! Delta's Attack!

To restore the football they have been stolen, we, the Raimon Eleven football players started an adventure to find the 11 legendary football players to build the best team of the history, based in Master D especifications: Daisuke Endou

In our last journey we visited a parallel world created by us (based in King Arthur's tale), we defeated Perfect Cascade team, headed by the android Ley Luke, thanks to the new powers acquired by Kinako and me, so we could complete the Mixitrans with the master dragon and the own King Arthur. We only need one power left to end this legendary team and restore our football and rescue Endou coach!

However, when a new and mysterious character will come to the field, who's named Saru (and was suspiciously looks like me) we disappear of that place and we would transported to another place…

...

_200 years in future, El Dorado's stage_

-We lost him, sir! They really disappear!—

-How could it be possible?! We send our ship to bring their here! It's not possible they escape and nothing else! They haven't their time machine caravan!—claim furious El Dorado's boss

Chaos gripped by moments of the men was there. Alarms rang throughout the venue, and small earthquakes were felt around. It seemed that the tremors were causing extensive damage, but the truth was It was quite annoying not stopped. Nobody understood what just happened.

At that time, a small figure appeared through the front door of the headquarters. A gray hood covered his face, leaving out only what looked like a white beard. Beside him, another figure slightly higher, with white hair and aviation glasses in his eyes also made an appearance

-So, so… it seems like you don't consider that a journey like that could entail this consequences, wright?—

-Saru! – claimed El Dorado's boss

-I don't know why are you so impressed. At least, we toke him aware a pararel world that was very fragile. It lies within the possibilities—

-What are you talking about?—

-Obviously, about your plan. Or I may say OUR plan? It's obvious we both had the same idea, but I should admit you're up of my possibilities… for now—

Some of the members of El Dorado began to cross their eyes, glancing at Saru while wondering if they really were thinking the same thing. The silence came over the room as the Dorado's boss frowned his face and reflected concern

-That face is not normal. It's weird something I said? – said Saru

-Saru… they're not here. My subedits didn't take them off of that parallel world. We lost him!

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO: CHRONO STONE**

**1**

**Bifurcation! Delta's Attack!**

**...**

The sky stay calm, with a bluish tint as never before glimpsed. The sun shines and presses, however, the temperauture is really nice. The breeze blows gently, as if it were tradewinds. The way is clear and only glimpsed miles of grassland. Flowers are appreciated, but there are some wet because of the dew that covers them.

A drop of one of the flowers spilling and impacts Kinako's face, waking her. She open her eyes slowly, as if she had been having a dream that wouldn't wake up. She rubs her eyes and gently lifted her back, moving from lying to sitting. She tries to remember what had happened just before they disappeared from King Arthur's world and finally remembered she was with Fey and all the other Raimon members, except Aoi and Tenma

-¡Fey!—she screams, worried

Kinako turns her head around and, fortunally, Fey is there. He was besides her, lying on the grass, sleeping deeply.

While Kinako saw Fey, she could breathe quiet. She looks Fey's face and then listen how he breathe when he's sleeping, so she replies with a big smile.

However, not all Raimon members are with them. A few meters of Fey is Taiyo, who was face down with his head turned slightly to the left. Besides him, back to back, it's Tsurugi, while a few feet to the right of Kyousuke are laying Shindou and Akane. It was striking that they no longer wear the armors of the Knights of the Round Table, being all of them dressed with the Raimon tracksuit (including Akane, who was wearing the manager's tracksuit).

Fey began to open his green eyes slowly, prompting Kinako forget for a moment the other team members that were there and quickly became interested in his state

-Fey! I'm so glad you're okay!—

-Kinako? Where…?—

-I don't know, Fey. I also just woke up, and the first thing I've found were you lying unconscious next to me and with some of our team members—

Fey looked quickly the zone and saw that only were 6 Raimon members, including him, there

-Where could our friends be?—asked the young Rune

At that moment, Taiyo, Tsurugi, Shindou and Akane started to awakening. Akane almost had a rollover when she saw how close was to Shindou, but quickly regains consciousness and asks everyone if they were well

-What just happened?—Asked Taiyo

-Just a moment ago, Daisuke was annoying to Nishiki because he was celebrating the success without the final member of the legendary team… and then I believed I saw ship but… the rest it's not clear…- said Shindou

-First of all we must find the others. All of us were dropped of King Arthur's world at the same time so, in theory, we should end in the same place—said Fey

-We should check the area before we start the quest. We don't know yet were we are, but…-

-What's wrong, Tsurugi?—asked Fey

-Probably we are in some temporary era—

-But this time we "traveled" without an artefacto. The one who dropped us of the paralel world really wanted us to stay here—Said Shindou

-Stopped we will not do anything. Let's make the preparations—asked Taiyo

...

***-Hi!—

A boy with a rather stature, triking white hair and aviation glasses were approaching slowly.

Tenma and Aoi, who were there, were quick to get defensive. However, the young stranger wasn't surprised about Tenma and Aoi's reaction and what he did was remove his aviation glasses and upload a bit above his eyes.

Then, Aoi saw his eyes were very similar, if they were not identical, to Tenma's

-Those eyes… They're exactly like yours, Tenma!—said Aoi***

Tenma had just woken up. He was startled, thinking maybe it was all a dream and he probably was in his bed or in Wandaba's caravan time machine with the other Raimon members. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't in any of the two places

He was in abed, there's no doubt about it. The room looked several stone blocks and had a manual campfire a few meters away maintaining a comfortable temperature despite the humidity. Taking a quick look around, he saw that Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya, Wandaba, Kageyama and also Daisuke's chrono stone were there with him.

Tenma couldn't felt relieved when he saw some of his teammates were in perfect conditions, but quickly remembered the others and saw they weren't there, awakening fast Shinsuke.

-Shinsuke, wake up!—

Nishizono opened slowly his eyes and, after saw Tenma so worried, asked for the situation

-Tenma! What just happened?—

-I don't know. The last thing I Remembered was a boy that looked very similar to me, was talking to Aoi and me—

-Very similar to you?—

-Yes! His eyes were exactly like mine! However, he was white hair and weird clothes. I believed remembering his name was Saru—

-I was with the others, Tenma. The last thing I remembered was Daisuke quarreling Nishiki-

-Ah! I saw you woken up!—

Daisuke's Chrono Stone appeared, abandoned Wandaba's bed

-Daisuke-san! Did you know what just happened?—

-You see…-

Tenma and Shinsuke were thinking Daisuke will explain their some idea or something they could use as a clue to know where they could be

-Yes?—Tenma said

-I have no idea!—

The boys couldn't avoid putting disappointing face when even Master D wasn't able to explain the current situation. Then, the rest of the temmates who were there seemed to woke up. All of them were as lost as Tenma and Shinsuke were

-Jeez, now that we seems to were so close of our journey—replicated Hikaru

-Can anyone told me what the hell just happened?—Kariya said

-It looks like all of us finnaly awaken—Aoi said

-Aoi! Are you okay? – said Tenma quickly

-Yes, I'm perfect. Thanks for asking—

-Ah! That's horrible!—Wandaba said

-What's wrong? What's horrible?—asked Kariya

-The time machine caravan! Our teammates! They aren't here!—

-Do not enter in panic. First we should see where we are—Tenma said

-Hey! Look there! – Hikaru said, pointing the window

Everyone rushed to see what was happening. A major source of water shone in front of them as they saw several people walking on the streets. The first thing they noticed was the clothing of those who were there: Robes and sandals. You might even catch a glimpse of some men with small golden helmets and armors in their bursts

-Robes?—Aoi said –That means…-

Suddenly, a great noise of cornets was heard on the street which was watching. Two gladiators appeared on the horizon as they claim at the same time:

-Julio Caesar have been arrived!—

There appeared a straight figure. Laurel wreathm short brown hair (slightly curly) and a red cape covering his back

-It can`t be! We are in the Romanian Imperium!—claim Wandaba

...

-How they are not here? Of course they are here! I saw with my own eyes how your ship came to take them off – claim Saru

-No Saru, something was wrong. The members of the Omega Protocol we send to take them didn't came back as well—

At that moment, appeared some people that, seeing the uniform, look like they obviously are some of Omega Protocol members. There weren't any of their significant players or their captains, only a little group of three. The guy who was at the center, which had a wool blue cap that covered almost the entire of his front, had a sad and lost that made more so highlighted the emerald green of his eyes, stepped forward and confirmed bad news.

-There were problems at the journey, sir. The most of our members have been trapped somehow in the past, but unfortunally we don't know where and how –

-Unexpected news requires drastic solutions—said firmly Toudou

-Wait boss… You don't mean…?—said worried one of the members of El Dorado who was there

I'm afraid we have no other options. It's essential they come back—

Saru wasn't listening the conversation, but quickly he said:

-Trying to win time, Toudou? You know the inevitable will come, later or sooner. You and your organization wouldn't change the destiny that have been written—

Then, Toudou made a slight snap of fingers and disappeared from the room along witg the few Omega Protocol members who had returned and the organization's main leaders.

-I guess nothing would happen if we "play" by our side – said Saru before leaving El Dorado headquarters

Toudou and company had been teleported to the MUGEN prision. Here is where normally El Dorando sends their players to take a heavy training. No one, expect Zanarc Abalonic, had escape of there.

However, Toudou's attention dindn't address any of the players who were training there. He went to a wall located quite far from the camp, which appeared to be nothing special. It was a simple wall with some small ocher stone enhanced details. However, everything changed when Toudou pronounced certain words…

-Delta Project – claim Toudou

A small overture appeared on the wall, showing a small lens. Toudou approached the machine and underwent a scan on his left eye. The Machine, after confirming it was the right person, opened the wall completely, revealing a large stone door slowly began to open. There was another training camp, probably oblivious to all players who at some point had walked the prison. The identity of the players that were there only were known by Toudou and Sakamaki

-I never expected this day would arrive, but we have no other options… Delta! Come here!—

Note that the uniform worn these new players had nothing to do with the uniforms Omega Protocol had used so far. In fact, the uniform was virtually unchanged from the Raimon team, but with the colors (and obviously the shield) different. The shirt was black, with purplish stripes on the sleeves and neck. The pants were completely purple with black trim, while half were completely black, with some small white detail. The shield wasn't like Omega Protocol is as well. In its design can be appreciate the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet (Delta) in gold color, with a pair of red ribbons on the sides and a crown on top.

It's seems Captain's name is Delta, because is a girl player who came to Toudou. Her height is very similar to Beta's (even the same, maybe), but their faces can't be compared. We all known how Beta could because of her double face in her actions and in her way of speak so, it remains true that, at first glance, the first impressions you could give to Protocol Omega's 2.0 captain are that Beta is a shy, gentle and, why deny it, cute girl. We don't speak the same case with this new player…

The first thing that it's remarkable is her hair, which shines like a gold ingot and could give you a wrong impression because of her two big pigtails (which arrive more less to her knees) tied with small black ribbons with skull form. You could thing how cute it's her, and it's possible she is physically, but…

Also highlighted her small slit eyes, surprising that they were not have the same color. The left one is red, but the right one is red.

-I guess you want I bring them back, wright?—were the fisrt words she said

-Of course, but we don't know yet where…-

-Maybe not, but we know where they are—remarked quickly Delta

Then, all Deltas' team teleported, without clues that they really were in that place…

Sakamaki looked unconvinced of what had just happened and can`t hesitate to challenge Toudou's decision. However, the leader of El Dorado quickly changed his mood offering his wicked and classic smile and telling Perfect Cascade's coach that the situation was going to get really interesting…

...

Nishiki awoke. He touched his head, confused, asked himself what could just happen. He raised a rare sight and saw that he was in the shade of a leafy lemon tree. For his surprise, he weren't only with all his teammates who had separated, also he found un unexpected company…

-What the hell?—Nishiki claimed

Near him were unconscious yet Midori, Tobu, Kirino and Kurama, but with them were some Protocol Omega's members too. Nishinki soon recognized Beta, Gamma, Reiza, Orca, Meiab, Rushiku and Dhana.

At that moment, Midori and Kirino awoke. The first thing they listened were Nishiki's screams, to which Midori reacted as only she usually does whenever Nishiki gaffe or says some unfortunate comments

-Could I know why the hell are you screming?!—

-You finally waking up! Look, we have visit!—said Nishiki quickly

Midori saw that only a few Raimon members where there with Nishiki and her, and also there were some members of the Omega Protocol that don't awakened yet.

-Eeeeh?! How they found us?—

-You really believed I know? When I woke, I found the same scenario as you. I'm as confuse as you are—said Nishiki

Midori checked all Raimon members who were there (including herself) weren't with Round Knight's table armors; they were with the team tracksuit, even she

-Hey, we have our normal clothes. Could this mean we returned to our era?—

-I don't know, but I don't think so. There aren't lemon trees in Tokyo—said Nishiki pointing the fruit tree that it's behind him

Beta just regained her consciousness. She was as confused as everyone who were there present. The last thing she remembered were Toudou's instructions to bring Raimon players to El Dorado headquarters to propose them an alliance. Something that Omega Protocol 2.0 captain's wasn`t agree. She gently twisted her head and saw some of her teammates there, in addition to the aforementioned Raimon members.

-You!—claimed Beta pointing Nishiki

She caught the boy by surprise. Because of the conversation Nishiki was having with Medori, he completely forgotten Omega Protocol members who were there

-So, you finally woke. How you find us?—

-Toudou bring us to find you and your teammates. He wanted to speak with you. All were fine until we abandoned the parallel world, but then I can't remember anything else. In fact, we are not all here. We were eleven, and know we are only seven—

-Like us then. We're only four here—

-Excuse me?! Am not I a member of the team as well?—said Midori to Nishiki with a scary face

Slowly, all people that haven't woken yet started to restore theirselfs

-Omega Protocol!—said Kirino just still woken

-Oh, what an unexpected surprise!—said Reiza – Trapped in time with those losers and not even knowing where we can be—

-I don't wanted it too so happy—claim Kurama

Guys, guys… maybe could sound like a joke, but I think the best thing we could do for now it's cooperate ourselves to see where could we be and if it's possible to return to our age—Nishiki said

-And why are you so sure we don't returned?—Kirino said

Nishiki pointed the lemon tree again. When Kurama and Kirino saw that the tree was so slively, they understood they weren't in Tokyo

-I'm right to that guy says—said Rushiku

-Rushiku!—claim Beta

It's our best option wright now, captain. We don't know where we are. We've been enemies in the past, but is urgent we return with them. You know, Toudou's mission. You want to return to MUGEN?—said Rushiku

Beta frowned, took a deep breath, put on her best smile and with a gentle and loving face went to Nishiki and accepted his offer of partnership.

-So, as I expected, you were here!—

All those were there startled immediately looking for the origin of the female voice they just heard. A new group of eleven people had arrived, commanded by a blonde haired girl with two big pigtails with skull shaped loops.

-Who are you?—Nishiki said

-That's not relevant information, but it's rude to not present, so I'll say who we are. I'm Delta! My team had the mission of found you, thing that we finally done. Now, if you're kind…-

-And you think we'll go with you and nothing more?—claim Kirino

-No, that's true—said Delta while placing lips –What do you think if we solve the differences with something you like? I don't know… Maybe a soccer match? –

-A soccer match?—said Nishiki

-I see you're eleven, as we are. That's enough. If we win, you will come with us—Delta said

-Eh! What about me?!—Midori said

-And what if we win?—said Nishiki

-Obviously that won't happen—said Delta with a scary face while snapped her fingers to make the appareance of a strange golden ball with various colour circles and a soccer field appeared from nowhere near the lemon tree

Yoisuke's Beach Chiringuito, 10 years in past

-Honey! How's go that Tepanyaki?—

-All right! The consumers will be very happy today!—

-Don't goanna disappear again, like you always do!—

-Don't worry about that

At that moment, a strange golden ball with various circle colors appeared at the kitchen and Yoisuke disappeared, kept the Tepanyaki at fire. His wife appeared then to check that all were well, but, again, her husband wasn't there…

-he did it again!—said angry

Once again, Yoisuke was taken again to be the narrator of the match. In this case, in a place that our protagonists haven't identify yet, with a team who combine Omega Protocol and Raimon members and a new team captained by Delta. The girl didn't say the name of her team, but once Yoisuke's mind were under Delta's control through the microphone, like had happened in other matches of Raimon team in other temporary eras, Yoisuke said the match will be between the mixed team of Raimon Omega and Real Delta, so we suppose that's the name of the new team…

-Here we are to presence a new match for the soccer permanence! An unexpected and never showed alliance between some Omega Protocol and Raimon members will be facing with a new team: the Real Delta! – claim Yoisuke

Delta's team formation haven't show many things to note in comparison with other rivals Raimon fainted in the past, but highlighted their tactical formation only counted with only one striker. The formation wasn't offer doubts: four defenders, five midfielders and one striker. Furthermore, at the midfield were a double defensive midfielder, which was far from offensive tactics other rivals showed. Also was remarkable Delta wasn't the striker, she is the offensive midfielder (the player who plays behind the striker, also known as second striker or defensive striker)

The goalkeeper had a normal height, if we compare with the most players Raimon members had seen so far. It was striking that practically had his face covered with a black ski mask, revealing only part of his left eye, which wasn't distinguishable color. The uniform, unlike the colors of the field players, was completely red, with some black details in his pants and socks. The goalkeeper gloves were white, and also he weren't using the number 1, he had the 13. According to Delta, his name seemed Suzaku.

There weren't anything weird at the defensive line dorsals: 2 for the right side defender, 3 por the left side and 4 and 5 for the central pair. However, it was remarkable the fact that the siders were girls and the central pairs were boys. The number 2 girl was rather short purple hair, like her eyes. These were quite small, and gave the impression of being empty, like no life was it. Her name: Kira. By contrast, the dorsal 3 hair was very similar to Reiza's (with a large tuft covering her right eye), although in this case both hair and eyes were brown and, unlike Reiza, showed a gesture quite fun and carefree. Her name: Mira

The two male central defenders differed significantly among themselves. One was big and burly, with a black mane which reached to his back and some possessed in white. His tongue was like a snake is. His name: Hideo. The other one, the dorsal 5, was rather short (with a height similar to Tobu's), with a "Mohican" styling blond hair and green eyes. Her skin was mulatto, unlike his other comrades of the defensive line who were rather whitish skin. His face differed with Hideo's, because he was rather a handsome fellow. He called Kimi.

At midfield, apart Delta, had another 4 members. The two defensive midfielders wore dorsals 14 and 16, while the two band midfielders were the 8 and the 11. Numbers 14 was tall, but very thin, nothing to do with the beast of Hideo. He has white hair, but the tips were silver, like the coat of a wolf. His eyes were gray, and drew attention a little scar under his nose, because it's shape resembled a wolf's tooth. His name: Sakon. Her companion of rows, number 16, had a body structure very similar to Zabarc Abalonic, rather high compared to other players seen so far, with dark skin. His eyes also gave an air with Zanarc Domain's captain, although they were blue and seemed to challenge you, anlike Zanarc's. His hair was jet black bob, with a blue bandana (of the same color of his eyes) that covered his fronthead and left two fringes above nicely placed aesthetically. His name is Kobayashi.

The right and left midfielders were boys too. The dorsal 8 was the right midfielder, and dorsal 11 the left. This one had a normal height, and drew attention his hear was green (not like Fey, darker, maybe like a beetle) and curly, but short. His eyes were the same color, and his name is Kazuto. The another one had the same appearance as Kazuto, but their hair and eyes were indigo blue. They looked like tweens. He responds by the name of Kuzato.

Finally, the striker, with dorsal 7 on the back. It was a girl, with a height similar to Delta. She wasn't having that touch of adorability Delta may have, but the truth is that her face it's really nice. Cute almond green eyes and long silky shine white hair with gray tones. Keeping distance, she looks a bit like Manto, one of Fey's duplis. This player doesn't have earrings like Manto, but she has small piercings in both ears fairly bright, looked like opals if you look closely. Her name is Freya.

On the other side of the field, members of Raimon Omega were deciding how to organize; something complicated if we consider that until now they've been enemies and never worked together. Beta seemed self-impose as captain, something Gamma and Kirino weren't agree

-Nishiki… shouldn't you be the captain?—said Kirino

-Me? Hahahaha! I'm glad you consider I can be the captain, but I think I don't have the requirements a captain should have. If we play as we know and this guys don't make problems, we have the victory insured—Nishiki said

-You're okay with Beta been the captain then?—

It's fine. Now we have to cooperate, we can resolve our differences later, once we reunite again with our teammates—Nishiki said

Beta and Gamma continue discussing

-You were sending to MUGEN to take ME the leader of the mission, Beta. I think I MUST be the captain—Gamma said

-Look who is talking, the one who was controlled like a toy by a range-S prisoner—said Beta laughing

-it's not time to be rude Gamma! –Reiza claimed – Now we must be unite to defeat our common enemy. We don't know who they are or where they from. Worrying about who must be the captain wright now it's childish—

Gamma annoyed, but understood the situation, so he stayed back and went to her position.

The formation chosen by Raimon Omega was, then, the following:

_Goalkeeper: Rushiku (1)_

_Defenders: Kirino(3), Tobu(21) and Meiab(2)_

_Midfielders: Orca(7), Dhana(6), Nishiki(14) and Reiza(9)_

_Strikers: Kurama(11), Gamma(13) and Beta(10)_

_Captain: Beta (10)_

And Real Delta's formation:

_Goalkeeper: Suzaku(13)_

_Defenders: Kira(2), Hideo(4), Kimi(5) and Mira(3)_

_Midfielders: Sakon(14), Kobayashi(16), Kazuto(8), Kuzato(11) and Delta(10)_

_Striker: Freya(7)_

_Captain: Delta(10)_

-This match will starting! Raimon Omega will have the first ball possession! – claim Yoisuke

Beta and Kurama were prepared at the center circle of the soccer field. A cornet sounds and Beta took the first pass of the match. Immediately, Kurama pass the ball to Nishiki

The number 14, when receive the ball, stopped, rounded by Sakon and Kobayashi

-I have no other option… Mixitrans! Sakamoto Ryouma! ¡Kuroshio Ride!—

A big water dragon appeared, and Nishiki rode him to dribbling the tight marking he was suffering by Real Delta's defensive midfielders.

Quickly Mira comes, trying blocking Nishiki. The boy, seen it was impossible to keep going forward, chose to delay the ball to Reiza.

The girl was quickly marked by Sakon and Kobayashi, who had recovered by Nishiki's dribbling. Real Delta's boys were making a nice defensive command, so Protocol Omega's girl hav no other option than rather the ball to tobu's position

With no time to think, Tobu raised the ball to Kirino, who was a few meters left. Freya quickly goes to the pressure like a lightning, but she couldn't keep the ball because Orca came in Kirino's help and receive the ball.

When Orca turned herself back, Kazuto was here, and execute a defensive command

-Defense Command 21! (Magnet Wind) – claim Kazuto

From his left foot reaches out a small stream of wind that, at first, seemed to haven't relevance in the game, because Orca seems to bargained him easily. However, once Orca seems to win the position, the ball took a strange and went directly to Kazuto's position, whick stuck, as if it were magnets on his left foot.

Kirino quickly left in its wake, but the left Interior or Real Delta passed the ball to her captain, who was near

-Something's wrong!—claimed Reiza while returning to defensive line –They're using really Hissastsu tactics of El Dorado, but we haven't seen those people ever!—

-How could it possible?—said Beta

-Maybe the bosses didn't want our existence were revealed until today—Delta said –However, even we have El Dorado's hissastu tactics, our game and personality has nothing to see with your pathetic way to see the soccer, losers—

-What did you say?!—said Gamma, angry

-let's get little fun, guys! If we don't do it, there won't be spectacle… - Delta said

On the right side Kuzato was scampering, so the ball was to him. Meiab was like a bullet for him, but he couldn't execute a defensive hissatsu tactics because of the quickly and accuracy smooth oriented control of Kuazto, which left him sitting on the field

-You won't pass!—claimed Tobu -Mixitrans! Tochan!—

Tobu merged with the aura of his adoptive father, but again the defensive response was very slow because of Kuzato moves, which left him away without running any technique. The right midfielder had stepped inside the area, and saw Freya completely unmarked, who was at the edge of the area without marking. The ball was to her position, showing Kirino's powerless

-Damn it, no!—Tobu claimed

Freya controls it with her left leg with all the time of the world, raised a little the ball and executed a shooting technique

-Shoot Command 32! (Icicle Rain)—

Tiny icicles dropped out the ball. It was raised a couple of feet into the air, stopped temporarily and fell to the goalkeeper with considerable speed as it dropped futher icicles

-Give it to me! – Rushiaku claimed –Keeper Command 07! (Gyro Ball)—

The goalkeeper turned on hisself and formed a 3-dimensional sphere around his body. The ball hit hard in the generated field, but the defensive strength wasn't enough and ended breaking Rushiku's generated field. The ball finally kissed the net.

-GOAL! – Yoisuke claimed – Real Delta is ahead on the scoreboard thanks to great shotting done by her striker Freya!

-That's all your strength?—Delta said, laughing -How disappointment… I wonder something more about the star team of El Dorado, if I tell you the thruth. A lot of good comments by the boss, a lot of confidence he puts on you… And you received a goal with basic hissastsu shoot like this? That's bad; the fun will end soon at this rate…

-You bastard! Now you will see our TRUE strength!—claim furiously Beta

-How will response Raimon Omega to Real Delta's goal? Will they react?—Yoisuke said while Beta and Kurama went to the center circle of the field once more

This time was Kurama who passed the ball to Beta. After that, the team's captain go fast to the rival goal net, without watch her teammates

-Beta!—Kurama replied –You can't do it alone!—

-Of course I can! I will show that foppish gothic girl who is the captain and the best player of Omega Protocol—Beta claimed

-Don't you forget anyone?—Gamma said with his particular way of calling attention

-That's not the best moment, Gamma—Reiza replied him

Beta was trying to keep forward. To her surprise, she wasn't receiving any opposition. Neither Real Delta players were taking care of Beta's label, so, in seconds she stood alone in front of Real Delta's goalkeeper

-Let her shoot—Delta said –Let her check by herself the strength of our goalkeeper—

-Now you'll learn to stop underestimate me!—Beta claimed

The striker went near Penalty point and started calling her Kenshin

-¡Kokuu No Megami, Athena! ¡Armed!—

Once more, Beta's kenshin armed appeared, with blue and white tones and wind rear coat

-Shoot command 07! (Double shoot)—

The main ball, at first, had been divided into two new balls, one red and the other blue, which eventually turned to fuse together to create a direct and precise shoot

The goalkeeper was staring at the ball. First placed his arms in V form. After that, raised his right arm and drew a sort of "I" in the air. Then, crossed both arms and apart (like he was executing the God Hand X). Finally, he shrugged his right arm back and threw him forward force

-Hey! That's not our Keeper!—Delta claimed

In fact, no one could avoid been impressed, even they will presence a hissastsu tactics they never seen before

-God Hand Eleven (XI)!—claim the suspect Suzaku

A hand very similar to the God Hand X showed up. The hand was significantly larger than God Hand X, and instead was orange (not red). Also, unlike other similar hissastsu tactics, this hand had a white mitten set up (it wasn't only the hand, it had a glove putted, which left the fingers out)

The shoot struck squarely with the God Hand Eleven, but the strength of the hand wasn't enough and Beta finally broke it. The ball hit Suzaku's chest violently and directly hit the target. The goalkeeper was thrown back, and, with the impact, his face was revealed, for the surprise of our the players on the field, even Delta

-G… GOAL! Beta scores with her kenshin armed hissastsu tactics and put the draw in the scoreboard for Raimon Omega!—Yoisuke claimed

The face of the young goalkeeper didn't leave anyone indifferent. His hair was short but populated with several undulations each other at the top and a fring covering his forehead, light brown-colored, but with the tips of a darker brown. When he opened his eyes to return to the game, Anyone could see he had them green, and it's noteworthy that in a tone quite clear (similar to Fey), although the shape and contour gave more air to Tenma (not exactly the same, as happened with Saru)

Who are you and what are you doing in my team, boy?—Delta asked

The guy stayed there, quiet. Who this guy could be?

...

**Chapter 2 Prewiew**

Real Delta's goalkeeper wasn't be who Delta thinks who was! All people in the field are confused about the situation! Who this guy could be and why is with Delta's team?

_Next chapter:_ Reunite at the Romanian City! We will take our lovely soccer back!


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunite at the Romanian City

To restore the soccer that have been stolen from us, we, the Raimon Eleven's members, started a journey to find the eleven legendary football players to create the definitive team, following the instructions of Master D: Daisuke Endou

After receiving the powers of Master Dragon and King Arthur, we've been taken of the parallel world and transported to another place

We weren't all together, but it seems that we were in an old Romanian city. Julio Caesar appears there, in front of us!

On the other hand, a new team appeared and challenges a "temporal alliance" between Raimon and Omega Protocol players…

**...**

-Who are you and what are you doing in my team?—Delta claimed

The guy stay there, quiet, startled. He knows he failed, and he couldn't think in something that could fix the situation. Things threatened to get worse…

-I'm telling you nicely within my limits, kid. Are you going to respond by hook or by crook?—Insisted Delta

The situation wasn`t lost by Raimon Omega guys

-Then… He really isn't his goalkeeper?—Nishiki asked

-Who cares!? I draw the match! So she learn to not underestimate me!—Beta claimed

-You're gonna make me bring out the worst in me, kid. Don't say after I haven't given you a chance—Delta said as she hurried to get the golden ball with several colored circles with which she had dragged Yoisuke to narrate the match

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**2**

**Reunion at the Romanian city!**

**...**

Guys! It's seems there are civilization just ahead! – Kinako said energetic

Shindou and Tsurugi quickly came to the defender. After having inspected the large meadows along the road they were, the small group finally seemed to have found hints of human people, which suggested they weren't alone

-Let's go to the city. Maybe we could find where we are—Shindou suggested

-I hope Tenma and the others are fine. I don't like the idea that we get separated and less in a moment like this—Fey said

-Knowing Tenma, I think we haven't to worry much—Tsurugi said

-I think the same. Probably he is in the same situation as us and he's with some of our friends and teammates—Taiyou said

The city that the group saw was downhill. From the distance it wasn't appreciate the type of building the city was, but they could differentiate something which looked like a large golden statue

**...**

Tenma and the teammates who were with him (Kageyama, Kariya, Aoi, Shinsuke,Wandaba and Daisuke's Chrono Stone) were surprised, amazed watching the figure of the great emperor of old history. Julio Caesar was there, a few meters instead. They wasn`t believe it yet what their eyes were viewing

-This is amazing!—Tenma said

-How could be possible we've been arrived to this age?—Kageyama asked

-Rather I wondering who or what was what drew us here, because it seems clear that this wasn't preprogrammed—Kariya said

-What should we do, Tenma?—Shinsuke asked

-Wait a minute, Shinsuke. Let's see why Julio Caesar is here…-

The emperor moved slowly through the city on a majestic white-fured steed. When he reached the height of the source, got off his horse and let it rested and drank a little. One of the soldiers who were there took the opportunity to go to the yearling and ask about the situation

-Welcome back, your majesty! How was the situation of Alexandria?

-Things haven't gone quite right. The Egyptians are signs of starting a civil war between them, and so far I haven't managed to negotiate an alliance. It will be hard—

-What manners mine! Please, come by and talk more calmly…-

Caesar and several soldiers retreated to a nearby building, whose entrance had two majestic lions shaped figures and a Roman soldier-shaped, with a pointy spear dug into the chest of one of the lions cited

Tenma and company, who had heard about how was the situation, soon discuss their impressions

-Definitely, we are in Rome. There's no doubt—Aoi said

-Well, maybe we are in the Romanian imperium, but that doesn't mean we must to be in the capital. According to what we have seen, we should be in the first century BC, so that we can be anywhere in the vast geography of the empire. We may be even at Hispania!—Kariya said

-Caesar said he came back from Alexandria. I will be surprised if he came to a city so far without resting…- Shinsuke said

-We don't know how many days it takes to travel. That doesn't serve as starting point to try to see where we can be—said Kageyama

Suddenly, the group heard a scream, and all of them get shock

-Where the scream came?—Aoi asked

-It comes from the outside! Let's see what's happening!—Wandaba said quickly

The group, as they left the room they were and ran toward the street (there was a small courtyard that served as transition between the rooms and the main gate leading to the city) wondered inside that could be happening. Aoi thought directly chariots and the possibility that some gladiator with outstanding accounts with Caesar had appeared. Kageyama thought maybe some enemy troops were attacking the city for some reason, while Kariya just thought it might be a case of vandalism

After opening the door, they all stopped short, they all stopped short, held their breath and began to look from side to side what could have happened. The situation that they found was completely unexpected…

The scream they heard came from a girl. It was about the height of Kinako (although seeing her face was obvious she was a little smaller), had jet-black hair, tied up in a bun created several spectacular flowers instead. Her eyes were big as saucers; honey-coloured, but what was most striking were her little freckles on her cheeks

To the surprise of Tenma and company, the scream wasn't due to a robbery or something similar… just the girl had met Shindou's group and, as these were dressed in Raimon tracksuit, she was attracted to those strange clothes she had never seen before, hugging Taiyou and examined as closely as possible the chandals

-Shindou-sempai?!—Tenma asked surprised because of the situation he just have seen

-Tenma! Guys!—

Tenma's group approached to attend their reunion. Shindou realized Tenma and company had already put clothes line to the city were they were: white robes (in Aoi's case the white took a gayish tone) and sandals. Finding Wandaba was with them, soon realized the reason for the clothing worn

´-Where you appeared, guys?—Tenma asked –I'm glad to see you're fine!—

-We appeared offside this city. We don't remember how we arrived, it's like someone wanted to bring us here—Tsurugi said

-We think the same! But, in our case, we appeared in one of the rooms of that house there—Kageyama said pointing the house which they came out

-Even we were on beds! Arguably we had a smooth and soft landing, hehehe—Kariya said

-You lucky! You were relaxing in comfortable beds while we landed near a cliff. That's not fair!—Kinako said puffing her cheeks while Fey putted a funny face near her

-Had someone of you discovered where we are? – Fey asked

-It seems we are in a Romanian city. There's no doubt, we even saw Julio Caesar!—Tenma answered him

-Julio Caesar?! But then…- Taiyou surprised, who seemed unfazed that the girl who had cried on seeing them was looking up from behind the tracksuit still, stunned Raimon

-Yes, we are in first century BC—Kariya said quickly—The question now will be discover in what point of this gigantic empire could we are—

The Romanian girl who wasn't separate of Taiyou's tracksuit listened the conversation and couldn't avoid to intermediate

-Maybe I could help—

Tenma and the others forgot the girl for a moment, so they were surprised she spoke. However, they acknowledge the gestute

-You really will do it for us?—Tenma said

-Of course. BUT, I have one condition—

Shindou was thinking to himself it could be dangerous to involve someone from the age the work they were doing, so he was afraid that was what the girl should ask that may accompany them as her condition. The rest of the group wasn`t clear whether it would be a good idea to accompany them, but most of them were resigned to accept her company if information could serve to get a starting point

-I guess we have no other option. What you want in fact?—Taiyou asked

Your clothes!—the girl said happily, pointing Taiyou's tracksuit

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!—

Taiyou was very surprised about her petition, but it wasn't the only one. Kariya can't avoid shriek with laughter, Kageyama breathed relieved after knowing her condition wasn't to accompany them and Tenma didn't know if he wanted laughing, crying or worrying

-Well, well, it seems here the ports has earned the sweetheart of the young lady—Kariya said while he favored backslappings at Taiyou, who didn't seem to believe yet

-Wandaba… It wasn't be suspicious…?—Kageyama started to say

-Nothing will happen as long as she'll go with us for a while—

That were the words no one wanted to hear. The situation wasn't be new, because in the past, some age civilians were involucre (above all in Oda Nobunaga's era) but there's not a situation that the group wanted, because it could complicate the mission…

-Accompany you? Right! Why not? Overall, I get bored being alone here—

-You live alone?—Shindou asked missed

-With my brother. But he is older than me and it's in a journey for the legionaries, so, yes, you could say officially I'm living alone right now—

-Now I think about it, we didn't ask for your name… How it's your name?—Kageyama asked

-I'm Paola! Nice to meet you!—the girl said with a great smile in her face

-Well, we should try to attract less attention…- Wandaba said

Then, the bear, as he had done previously with Tenma's group, used his gun to change clothes of Shindou's group to something more usual for the time. Paola was taken by surprise, so soon blame the requested object to access help

-Hey! I want my tracksuit!—said putting lips

-Don't worry, we'll bring your tracksuit once we come out the city, to attract less attention—Wandaba said quickly

Middle reluctantly, the girl accepted and the group quickly followed the instructions of their new (and must) guide

So many things had happened so fast that no Tenma realized that despite having met with many of his teammates weren't all together yet, which was quick to ask just before starting the way…

-Wait a minute…- Raimon's captain said

What it is, Tenma?—Taiyou said

-We had reunite, but… I'm just remembered we didn't see yet Nishiki, Tobu, Kirino, Kurama and Midori… Where they could be?—

-That's true—Shindou said

-I hope at least they were together, as we have been us—Fay said

-Sure we find them along the way! In nothing, we will be united again, you'll see!—Kinako said

With renewed spirits for the reunion, the group rushed out the city with Paola

**...**

Despite the questions, the mysterious boy who had posed as Suzaku, Real Delta's goalkeeper, was silent, not saying virtually nothing. Raimon Omega members were kept waiting to see how the situation progressed

-Well done kid, if you don't want to talk about the good, you'll have to do… to bad!—

Then, Delta stepped on her golden ball and one of it motley colored circles began to light (more specifically the ywllow). The five members of Raimon who were there watched the scene with panic, because they were aware that Real Delta's captain had activated the mind control mode of her ball, as Alpha, Beta and Ley Luke had done (or attemped) in the past

-Definitely these people are connected by El Dorado. They can use the mind control mode as well! – Reiza said

-Well, well, the boss has it very quiet…- Gamma said

-But… How is it possible that neither Alpha, nor you nor I have heard anything about this girl? Please, you could say that we are their best subjects! At all times I have known of your existence and Alpha's as well, as you two probably would know about my own existence—Beta said

-Who knows… The only truth for now is we are watching a really unexpected situation—Orca said

A small yellow dust left Delta's golden ball towards the infiltrated guy. He tried to resist, but soon his eyes became completely empty, as if his soul had gone. After that, the boy stood up, facing Delta, looking in to her eyes

-Very well, let's start with the basics. What's your name?—Delta asked

-Diego. Diego Nagano—the boy said, almost stammering, as if still trying to resist

-Very well, Diego Nagano. Where's Suzaku?

-He's… at… El… Dor… ..ado. He's… f… fine—

-Oh, I must admit I never saw anyone who puts efforts to resist the mind control mode. Pity your efforts are in vain, kid—

-Captain, I think you should…- Freya said

-I know, I know, don't push myself. Then… What was the objective of your infiltration?—

-I'm… I'm…-

Admittedly, the subject's willpower was extraordinary. Omega Protocol members looked puzzled bystanders if the guy really was going to resist giving any information despite the mind control mode

Diego's eyes were beginning to change. His eyes were gradually starting to return to normal. He finally managed to escape the mind control of Delta, but she didn't seemed to have realized yet

-I haven't all the day…- Delta said with gossipy tone

-I came here to get a little fun, to take a temporary walk. I was bored at home—said with a great sense of humor

-What?!—Delta said. She just have been noticed that mind control mode was broken

Real Delta's captain tries again to use the mind control mode over Diego, without success. This time she hadn't even managed to keep this new character submissive

-That couldn't be happening!—

-Well Delta, I see your team is out goalkeeper, hehehe. We have pending a match—Beta said

-Damn! Retreat for now, guys!—Delta said

Simultaneously, all members of Real Delta (minus Diego, obviously) disappeared from the place as other teams of El Dorado had done in the past. However, it was also witnessing the emergence of a small ship with small purple tones, and this took with members of the Omega Protocol, so that finally, only Nishiki, Kirino, Tobu, Kurama, Midori and Diego remained there.

Also Yoisuke was returned to his chiringuito once Delta and her team departed, disappearing with them the football field that had been created by the field maker mode of Delta's golden ball

-Wow, I must admit that was amazing! You haven't suffer the mind control mode!—Nishiki said

-How you did it?—Kirino asked

Neither of the two players scored more than a long silence in response

-You said almost your real name? You really name Diego Nagano?—

-Yes, unfortunally they draw out my real name. I don't believe there's a problem for now—

-And what are you doing here?—Midori asked

-You're Raimon members, wright? You are the ones who are trying to bring back soccer that El Dorado stolen, I'm wright?—

-Yes, exactly—Tobu said

-Eh? Wait a second… How you know that?—Kirnino asked

-You could say I have my contacts, but you don't have to worry—

-Why you say that?—

-Because you and I have the same objective: try soccer won't disappear. My infiltration in Delta's team had as objective find you. At El Dorado there's a great stir, because they lost your signs when you abandoned the parallel world and no one, except Delta and her team, don't know nothing about your whereabouts

-How is that possible?—Kurama asked

-How knows…-

-But then… why you played the match against us, even knowing about the risk you should assimilate in case your plan failed?—Kirino said

-Later or sooner they will found me, I can't stay with them all the time supplanting Suzaku's identity. Knowing all your team weren't here, I figure out they weren't allowed you to tread my area, so I can maintain my identity to the end of the match, but that haven't happened, as you could see. I must admit I haven't expected you'll had and a temporary alliance with those jerks—

-They look as same or even more surprised as us—Kurama said

-True. Neither they, who are members of El Dorado, didn't know anything about the existence of this new team— Nishiki said

-Wait a minute! You said you were infiltrated at El Dorado… We should suppose you came from the future, like Fey?—Kirino said

-Yes, you're wright. How I could done if not?—

-How's your plan?—Kirino said

-I want to propose you an alliance. I also want the return of soccer. I think I could be useful for your team—

-Mmm… we also have a goalkeeper and watching how Beta scores you a goal so easily… not offense yourself, but, why you consider you could be useful for us?—

-I forgot to mention it: I'm not a goalkeeper. I know the hissastsu tactic you saw at the match, but it's not perfected, much less. My current position is as midfielder—

-If you're so sure about your possibilities, how about we put you to a test?—Kirino said

-Kirino! It isn't enough for you this guy has been able to resist the mind control mode?—Nishiki replied

-It's possible he has great volition strength, but that's not all in soccer. I'm agree with kirino it could be a good idea—Midori said

-Then, if I pass your test, we'll fructify our alliance?—

Kirino affirmed

-The challenge will be one versus five. If you are able to maintain the ball under your possession without dragged by us, you'll able to be a midfielder with nice qualities— Kirino said

-No problem! I'll show you my strength!—

-Wait, Kirino!—Midori said

-What's up?—

-If I hadn't heard badly, you said "we five", but football players are only you four. You are counting with me?—

-Why not? Then we'll be a just number of players for the challenge—

Midori looked unconvinced with the idea, but she ended up logging, largely because of Nishiki, who had begun to remonstrate if she was afraid to do it badly. The boy recalled that after seeing so many Raimon's workouts, something, however little it might be, would be able to do something that the manager was quick to agree with him

Thus, all of them took their positions. Raimon members were organized as follows: Midori would be the first to face Diego. If he should succed in passing this first line, he would we waiting Kurama and Nishiki, to finally Tobu and Kirino waiting in the final line. Diego, who still retained the Real Delta's goalkeeper uniform (including the gloves) was about to start

Before going to meet Midori, the aspirant is devoted to give some small touches of ball handing, using both legs to finally give a few final touches to his head before the ball placed on his left leg. This small detail go unnoticed by everyone except Kirino, who after watching the gesture quickly deduced where Diego could try dribble him and what might be his forte

-Raimon, here I comes!—Diego said just before starting to run

-Don't believe I'll goanna put easy for you!—Midori claimed

The manager had come to stop the advance of the applicant, but the truth was Diego left her behind quite easy. Just when Midori was about to perform a front entrance with both feet, the boy made a smooth hip movement to the right with his left leg, gave a little jump side and quickly turned to accommodate the ball in his good leg

-Damn! I haven't oppose resistance!—Midori resigned

-Then it's our turn! Kurama!—Nishiki said

-Let's go!—

To put the matter even more excitement, Nishiki once again decided to use his mixitrans with Sakamoto Ryouma. Diego stopped short, but it was only a moment, as if he had deliberately stopped to analyze the situation and see where it could happen it had been expected that the two of them would come at once to stop his advance, but the truth was Kurama forward Nishiki a few yards and came before the applicant's position. Diego didn't hesitate and made a tunnel (that is, passed the ball through the legs of his opponent) to Kurama, but didn't realize Nishiki was ready just behind with his leg up already

Without time to think about, Diego hid the ball behind his right leg and ducked Raimon midfielder by millimeters. Once past the obstacle, Tobu and Kirino were the only ones left to terminate the challenge

Kirino was quite surprised by what he saw: the guy actually had an exquisite ball skilss: it was subtly and, at times, looked like he had the ball stuck to his feet. It really was becoming apparent that the applicant took it seriously and was doing a good job

-Ok! Now it's my turn! Tobu said

-Wait!—Kirino claimed

But 21 dorsal ignored him. He invoked his kenshin and was about to make his defensive technique to stop Diego's advance

-Interesting, but a little slower of reflex—Diego said –Let's take a little more of speed!—

Diego was going like an arrow to Tobu, greatly increasing his speed and dribbling technique performed just before Tobu could react

-Dodge Lightning!—Diego claimed

Just as he reached the height of the defense, the ball was switched Diego, turned his back, and made a heel with the left leg. In making this touch the ball seemed to become a lightning and surpassed Tobu slipping between her legs. Once the heel stroke, Diego moved with such speed and precision that collected the ball elegantly (and with the left leg, could not be otherwise) once this happened to Tobu

-Only you to finish this, Kirino!—Diego claimed

-I won't put you so easy! Official Flag Warrior, Brunhilda!—

Kirino's kenshin appeared: a warrior woman with a great blue armor, pink hair and a kind of helmet with a beautiful red stone with a gold shield and a spear. Diego looked surprised, but the surprise will arrive a few later

-Armed!—Kirino claimed

Kirino's kenshin started to fuse with the defender, with success. The armor was also blue, featuring a purple cape on the back and the helmet, now carring by the defender. Nishiki, Tobu, Kurama and Midori looked expectantly, because it was the first time the defense invoked his kenshin armed mode, having achieved at first (this only happened at the past with Nishiki)

-Oh, I should admit that's unexpected—Diego said

I'm ready! Pass if you can!—

Diego tried first as he had previously tested with Nishiki, but Kirino, very insightful, close his left, rendering useless a watermark on that side. Diego seemed momentarily blocked, since for many things he tried (a dribble back, hide the ball, try a tunnel…) didn't work. Kirino guessed almost all solutions that the applicant was imposed, which was encouraging technically matched duel, one on one

Diego was beginning to run out of ideas, but then looked up at the sky and thought maybe that would be the only way to subdue his opponent

-Dodge Lightning!—Diego claimed

Kirino had prepared, because having seen the dodge Tobu suffered understood that he had to take special care that the ball doesn't pass below. However, the applicant won't be turned around to touch the ball with his heel as in previous dodge, this time he gave the touch instep and upward, catching setback to Kirino. The defender had realized his mistake, but there was still time to made amends

-Warrior Spear!—Kirino claimed

The spear of his kenshin showed up and cut the ball trajectory in the air, being in possession of the defender before Diego could get to the ball. With the ball under Kirino's control, the challenge ended and the defender returned to normal (without his kenshin armed)

-Heh, I wasn't expected less of Kirino Ranmaru—Diego said

-Amazing, Kirino! I see you have been able to use the kenshin armed!—Nishiki said, euphoric

-We should guess he failed and didn't pass the challenge, wright?—Kurama said

-What a shame. I really think I could be useful for you—Diego said with resignation

-Wait!—Kirino said

Suddenly, all the attention were in the defender

-It's true he didn't pass all of us, but is evident he showed an interesting ball control, and we can't forget he dribbled two of the best football legendary formation, according to Daisuke—Kirino said while watching Nishiki and Tobu

-Well, I'm not a defender, what did you expect, hehehe—Nishiki said

-Then…-

-Welcome to our trial, Diego Nagano—Kirino said while he reach out Diego's hand

Diego accepted the handshake Kirino offered him while the rest of Raimon members present there were not low to giving him welcome

-Tell me something, Diego. You who arrived here with Delta's members… You don't know where in we are, right?—Midori said

-Unfortunately no. My mission consisted in infiltrate myself, but I can't any longer investigate where you could be. I don't know either how Delta could know it…—

-We should find our teammates, then. I hope they were all fine—Kirino said

-I don't believe they dropped to another age or something like that—Diego said –They must be here, somewhere—

-Let's move on then! They should be worried!—Nishiki said

Laughing, and with renewed spirits for having recruited a new ally, Kirino and company set off reunite with the rest of their teammates, who probably also would be looking for them. They were not aware at that time that a figure was watching them near…

It was a young man, there was no doubt. White hair, aviator glasses in his eyes and peculiar clothes. There was no doubt only could be Saryuu Evans…

-Well, so they definitely had been arrived to the old Rome… This will be a small delay with respect to the initial plan, but reassures me Diego is with them. So I'll make his return. Because, after all, you really fulfill your part, right, Nagano-kun?—Saru said while observing Diego from a distance just before disappearing from there

**...**

Toudou waited patiently in his office next to the first swords of El Dorado. They kept the expectation of receiving soon news of Delta and to know how to take Raimon members at its headquarters. Then the expected visit of Real Delta captain appeared with his team (except Suzaku)

-There you are. Breaking news?—

-It seems people you looked for are in the old Rome, but they aren't all together. Or perhaps they weren't when we found them—

-You found them?!—

-Yes, but not all of them. There were only a few, and they were with Beta and some of your players. They challenged us and we accepted—

-And how you don't come back with them?—

-Suzaku wasn't with us. A kid who call himself Diego Nagano were infiltrated in our team in his place—

-Diego Nagano?—

-Yes. He infiltrated as our goalkeeper and Beta scored him a goal easily. Thanks to that we could discover him—

-Ok, it's enough for now. Good work, Delta. Prepare yourself for a new journey soon, Suzaku surely will be detained in someplace of our base, he couldn't be far. Go back to your trainer room until new orders—

-Very well—

Real Delta's players disappeared and then were Beta and the Omega Protocol members who played against Delta with Nishiki's group who appeared

-I think you should take some explications to us—Beta said, disgusted

-Really? You don't think the explications should came from you?—Toudou said

-What do you mean?—Gamma said

-I prayed you the simple task of bringing me Raimon members, and I learn that you had decided to make a short trip to an ancient civilization—

-We don't know what happened! Suddenly, we don't where at the return ship, and when we woke up we were near some Raimon members—Beta said

-But don't change the subject. Could we know how the hell Delta is? — Gamma said

-That's not your business. Will you collaborate to bring them back or you simply just starting to make no sense questions to try to get the answers you're expecting?—

-That jerk underestimated me!—Beta claimed, furious

The situation was getting pretty tense. Beta would not accept under any circunstances someone in El Dorado really have some skills comparable (or even higher) than theirs, let alone if it was a stranger

-For now, the only thing we can do is getting better—said someone who just arrive

It was Alpha, who presented there by his own. Unlike Beta and Gamma, he looks calmed out, but in his inside he was as angry (or even more) as the others

-She doesn't underestimated yourself in your own face, it's impossible you can understand how I feel now—Beta recriminated him

-No? You really think I liked the idea of being here training at MUGEN while you two received the mission to bring Raimon members here?—

-Well, well, look who unbecoming be useless—Gamma said

-At least I wasn't be controlled like a puppet in my first mission us Omega Protocol leader—Alpha defend himself with serenity

-What did you say?—Gamma said

-Oh, Come on Gamma, you know he's right. You let you control by a range S prisoner. You couldn't fall lower—Beta said, returning to calm showing her sweetest way

-I wasn't controlled! Simply he caught me off guard!—Gamma defend himself

-Of course, of course. I think you should check the meaning of that in the dictionary. Or maybe I should check it, it could be true at the end it meaning change—Beta said

-That reminds me… You were at MUGEN! How…?—

-The information arrive easily, even if we are there—Alpha said –The truth is you will the starring of a lot of comments because of that incident—

-Oh, poor Gamma. That was to be humiliating…- Beta said mockingly

When the fight between the three most significant members of Omega Protocol was obvious, Toudou was instructed to put an end to their differnces

-Enough. On you depend if you want to join or if you prefer watching on MUGEN without doing anything—

Beta and company decided to withdraw for now, citing the need to meet and determine to do. They knew that the leaders had not done much grace Delta will face, but they also knew they didn't know anything about her and de Delta's plan and that, therefore, they may miss this once

Sakamaki, who was near Toudou, asked him a question

-When you plan to tell them Delta's identity?—

-It's soon for now. Neither I have been assess if what I done it's correct—

-There weren't more alternatives, Toudou. I understand it'll be more difficult for you than others…-

-No, I'm fine. We know now where they are, now it's just a matter of repairing the damage that little trip of our elected has caused. I don't think it takes much—

-Understood. I won't do more questions for now—

-All will arrive, Sakamaki. All will arrive…-

What Toudou's mean? Who Delta really is? Will Raimon members finally reunite all again?

**...**

**Chapter 3 Preview**

We reunite with some of our teammates! However, we are not all together yet, but it's only time question. I hope they are all fine. However, it seems El Dorado had reached us…

_In the next episode_: Delta's real power!

We will bring back the soccer they stolen!


	3. Chapter 3 - Delta's True Power!

To restore soccer they've stolen from us, we, the Raimon Eleven players, started an adventure in the find of the eleven legendary players to make the definitive team, based in master D arguments: Endou Daisuke

Finally we reunite with some of our teammates! We could seen again Tsusugi, Kinako, Shindou, Fey, Taiyou and Akane. We aren't together yet, because we don't know where Nishiki, Kurama, Kirino, Midori and Tobu could be, but one thing is sure: early we will be together again!

Fortunately, a Romanian girl, Paola, offered herself to be our guide, but in fact she want something we never could imagine… a Raimon's tracksuit!

….

After leaving the town, Tenma and his group were trying to find were they should go next, with Paola's help

-If we continue ahead we should cross the frontier with Egypt and arrive to Alexandria—said the girl merrily

-Then… we really were so close?—Tenma said

-Yes, you're lucky guys. The information I have is the Caesar were travel to Alexandria a few times lately, and that's the reason he sent to build the town we left, because he know the negotiations between the empire and Alexandria will be large—

What kind of negotiations?—Shindou asked

What do you think it will? If Egypt and her Pharaoh, Cleopatra, will make and alliance with Rome—

-Did you say Cleopatra?!—Aoi claimed, surprised

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**3**

**Delta's true power!**

Paola's reveal surprised all Raimon players. Yes, they really studied at history classes some of the relationships of Julio Caesar and Cleopatra but, despite they know they were at the ancient Rome, they couldn't believe what they were listening: they just arrived to some important point of the Romanian imperium history!

-If I don't remember badly, in history classes teachers told us the relationship between Julio Caesar and Cleopatra—Shinsuke said, talking to Tenma

-You wright, they had a kind of love/hate relationship, but at the end they became allies—

-If Paola say the negotiations are stopped, it means…-

-Exactly, Shinsuke. We're in a really important point!

The group continues advancing but, when they arrived to the frontier, they found two Egyptian guardians were there, blocking the pass. They haven't friendly faces…

-Leave this to me, guys—Paola suggested

The girl approach to the guardians and asked them gentile if they could cross to Alexandria but, watching the guardian's reactions, its evidence Paola found a no as an answer

The guard who was at the left suggested kindly Raimon's group to abandon the place and return to the town they came because of the situation of Alexandria, which turns delicate, increasing the security forces in the area. The other guard was less patient and simply urges the team to leave the place.

-What should we do now?—Kinako asked

-For now we'll remove from here. If we're lucky, by the way we could find someone who must cross the frontier and maybe we could hide between it things—Paola suggested

-We have no other option…- Shindou said

Then, the group removes the sufficient to not be in guard's vision which blocked the frontier, but they don't come again to the town they left precisely. They decide to camp in the area and wait if some carriage or something passes to can enter Alexandria from that way

-I have an idea, guys. Why not we train a bit for a while? We should get prepared to fence our enemies—Tenma suggested

-Good idea. So we take the time—Taiyou said

Then, Raimon players putted their habitual uniform, Wandaba took some soccer balls and then the training started. It were three groups: for one way, Tsurugi and Kageyama were with Shinsuke, throwing shoots by different angles; then, Kinako, Tenma, Fey and Shindou were practice passes, while Kariya and Taiyou were making dribblings and defensive entrances

Aoi, Akane and Wandaba were animating their teammates from a side, while Paola, who was with those three, observed with attention, trying to understand what they could be doing

-What is that?—

-Ah! This is soccer!—Aoi said

Then, Raimon managers try to explain Paola briefy how soccer works: passes, shoots, etc

-We now saying with words could be sound weird, but when you try is really fun—Akane said

-And you don't play?—Paola asked, referring Akane and Aoi

-We? Hehehe… Sometimes we played by get fun, but now our duty is encourage our teammates and control their routines—Aoi said

-I would try. It looks funny! Hey!—

Aoi and Akane tried to stop the energetic girl, but it didn't work because Paola, faster as a thunderbolt, went to Kariya and Taiyou's position. She maybe surprised the miedfielder, because she kept the ball from him easily

-So… I have to kick this thing?—

-Well, you want to try?—Kariya told her

Kariya and Taiyou, in first place, took her a Raimon uniform, who decided to adquire dorsal number 22. Then, the boys started to explain her some basics, overcoat passes and shoots on target. Paola understood the passes concept quickly, but her shoots on target were very deficient

Then, Kariya have the idea to told Paola to try to keep the ball while Taiyou and him make passes between them, as the girl did before while he keep the ball from Taiyou

Paola put herself between the two Raimon players, having Taiyou in front of her and Kariya at her back. The defender started the game making a pass by his left. Paola didn't arrive just for a bit. Then, Taiyou make a chip, and the ball passed touching Paola's face. Next, the boys continued with their passes succession while Paola tried, without success, keep them, but the truth was she was really near to does it. Aoi and Akane, which were watching at the distance, didn't know if they should interpret that as a surprise or with sarcasm, because they both were starting to think Kariya and Taiyou were doing that only to laugh down Paola

While Paola continued to trying to keep the ball from Taiyou and Kariya, the rest of Raimon members were with their trainings. Tsurugi and Kageyama were making Shinsuke to effort himself a lot by their shoots. The main difficulty to defend Kageyama's shoots were the power with which they took to the goal, because according as the shoot was arriving it will took more and more power. In Kyousuke's case, the accuracy and the colocation were more important, but that didn't mean they wasn't accompany with power

-Shinsuke! Use your miximax, I will test you!—Tsurugi claimed

-Very well! Mixitrans! Ryu Bi!—

Shinsuke's hair torn blue and he assume defensive position, being ready to try to keep the shoot

-Here I come! Kensei Lancelot!—

Tsurugi's kenshin appeared, as elegant as always and with it sword prepared

-Armed!—

Then, the kenshin fused with Tsurugi's body. The soft wind which blow was given to the layer. In fact, Tsurugi shooted, with power

-I will defend it! Tai Ko Ku Oka!—Shinsuke claimed

However, despite goalkeeper efforts, the powerful shoot of Raimon's forward broke his defensive tactics and beat Shinsuke. Raimon guys mounted the goalkeepers with some of the trees of the area, using two in line for the crossbars and another one to mark the depth, which receive all the strikes in case Shinsuke was beating

-It's not enough yet! Come on Shinsuke, you're able to do it and more!—Tsurugi claimed

Words Tsurugi said had the wanted effect: Shinsuke got up quickly and continued to try to stop all the shoots of the both strikers

Tenma's group (which was with Fey, Kinako and Shindou) was rehearsing now counterattack tactics. Shindou directed with mastery the moves of his teammates to can decide how they should go to receive the ball and to continue the passes succession. In one of them, Fey wasn't able to control a Kianako pass which was directed to his breast and was reproach by Shindou

-More concentration next time, Fey! The main tactics of our rivals should be their speed, so we should try to pay them with their same medicine!—

-Undestood!—

In one of the little pauses the group did before start a new round of passes, Tenma observed Paola joined to the field and she was still trying keeping the ball to Taiyou and Kariya. Watching that, he couldn't avoid remember when Shinsuke and him joined raimon, because they had to pass a similar trial (overcoat to gain his teammates confidence)

-It reminds you those days, wright?—Shindou asked

-Eh?—

-While Shinsuke and you joined us. Who was to tell us at the end we will travel on time to save soccer, eh?—said between laughs

-It happen a lot of things since then. We pass some bad moments at the past, but, for luck, we always were able to make up and keep moving. And thanks Raimon, I had known all of you, so I can't be more grateful—

-And that's the reason why we have to complete with success our mission—Fey interrupted

-we'll do it! Soccer won't die!—Kinako said

In that moment, Paola finally can keep the ball from Kariya, hogging group's attention. The first surprised was Kariya, who noted something weird in the keeping of the ball. It seems Paola was approximately 2 meters behind Kariya, but she achieved move a bit the ball by the force of the movement of her left leg (similar to Tobitaka's "Shinkuma", but not exactly the same). Before the movement, Kariya stumbled and Paola could control the ball

-You saw it, didn't you?—Kariya said

-Saw what? I only saw she took the ball from you—

-One point for the guide, hehe!—Paola said with happiness

-Come on, make the same thing to Taiyou too—Kariya said

-Sorry, but I don't know what are you talking about…- Paola said

-Really no one saw it?!—Kariya puckered, who looks pissed

-Admit it, you fall on and nothing more, don't think more about it—Taiyou said

-Now it's you who have to keep the ball for me!—Paola said

-Wright. Let's go Kariya, show her your abilities—Taiyou said

Kariya blow, thinking what happened really was his imagination and reincorporates to start the game again

….

Saru had his aviation glasses put. He have been crossing a wood gate, arriving to a place looking like something of living room. There was a big and large wood table with a lot of chairs near it (approximately 15, if we count the exteriors). Some chandeliers garnished it, but they maintain it candles switched off

The carpets which garnished the place were purpled-turned, and also it can be observing big shelving at the background, which was full of books of some categories. At the left of the wooden door was a little window, if we consider the dimensions of the room

It had their sides of oak-tree wood, and the crystal was really thin, but it was closed

Saru advanced to the chair that was most background, sited and stands up his aviation glasses. Then, he started to spoke to himself

-Things are turning really interesting. So, Rome. I didn't expected less of you, Matsukaze Tenma—

Then, someone entered at the place. It was a girl with green eyes and long and smooth purple hair

-Oh, you're back. You found them?—

-I'm glad to see you again too, Meia. You don't have to worry, the original plan it's still operating—

-We don't have to worry? El Dorado still excels us in fact soccer hasn't repaired at the past yet, like we anticipate—

-They found them too, Meia. It's only time request they come here to our age—

-They found them? How?—

-Remember Diego Nagano?—

-Diego? That boy you can infiltrate on El Dorado?—

-The same. I could check by myself how some of Raimon players accepted him—

-It's Diego with them?—

-Yes. So, all continue like we planned, only with a little delay without importance—

-Well, well, well… I see you're an expert infiltrating people. Diego it's not the first one…-

-Without a modus operandi I can`t wield as Feida's leader, don't you think? I'm only hope he acts like we've planned—

-You know? I hope he was here. His ability could be really usefull…-

-He was the only who can infiltrate in El Dorado because of that, Meia. Counting with him, only this time—

-You always do better things for us, Saru. So, if it's your wish, I will trust him—

-Good girl, Meia. That's what I want to listen—

….

Tenma and his teammates were continuing to training hard. Shinsuke were making progressions, but he wasn't able yet to stop Tsurugi's kenshin armed shoots, Paola continued keeping balls from Taiyou and Kariya (the defender still thinking there was something weird in Paola's cuttings, but Taiyou insisted it only was his imagination) and Shindou continued to demonstrate he can control his team game with mastery

-Paola! Come, try to keep the ball from me one more time!—Kariya said

-Ok! I'm burning!—

Like the last attempts, Paola moved her left leg even he wasn't near Kariya leg by leg, but this time not only Kariya confirmed his suspects: Taiyou and the others could see they were watching the birth of a new defensive hissatsu tactics

A little air thrust came out of Paola's leg and increase it power as it directed to it objective: the ball. Once this air thrust arrived to it, a little tornado came out of the field, elevating the ball and throwing Kariya back with violence. Finally, Paola controlled the ball with her breast and down it to her feet

-Kariya, so you were in wright!—Taiyou said, surprised

-You see! I knew something weird was happening!—

-Ok, I don't know how the hell I was able to do that, but… wow! That was amazing!—Paola said excited

-Who was telling us that this little girl who offered herself as our guide will be able to execute a defensive hissastsu tactics?—Aoi said

-Congratulations, Paola! It looks like you finally understand how it works—Akane said, with a big smile in her face

-It's very similar to a Tornado, so I think I'll call it "Cutting Tornado". At least, I will be very more helpful that you thought!—Paola said, a little euphoric

-So there you are, Raimon!—

All Raimon members looked around to find were could be that voice proceeding. Finally, they found a group of eleven people, captain by, apparently, a blonde hair girl with big pigtails which ended at her knees. Attracted the attention the fact she had one eye green and the other one red

-Who are you? And why you know how we are?—Shindou asked

-Eh? Oh, I see you're not the players we face before…- the girl said

-The others? Then…?—Tenma said

-Oh, what a mess, I guess I'll have to introduce myself again, what a shame… I'm Delta, Real Delta's captain! El Dorado claim your assistance, so we are here to carry you there!—

-Real Delta?—Tsurugi said

-El Dorado?—Tsurugi said

-What did you mean by saying you face us before?—Kinako asked

-We had a little encounter with some of your companions not long ago and challenged with a soccer match. They could watch our strength—Delta said

-Where they are? Tell us!—Fey replicated

-I like your determination, boy. Very well, we'll tell you if you defeat us with a soccer game. But with one condition—

-What condition?—Kageyama asked

-If we win, you'll come with us to El Dorado—Delta said

-Very well, we accept the challenge!—Tenma said

-Tenma, wait! It could be a trap!—Shindou said

-Maybe, but this is a perfect opportunity to know something about were our teammates could be. If exists the possibility of obtain some new information, however small it could be, we have to risk. We should reunite early!—the captain told Shindou

-Tenma…- Shindou said

-Very well! We'll give our best! We'll show they our strength!—Kariya said

-Ok. Let's start then—Delta said while she use her golden ball with different color circles

….

Yoisuke was in his beach chiringuito, like a normal work day. This time, he was making lemon straw, by hand. He was peeling the lemons to start making this delicious dessert, because of the day threatened to be hard

-Dear! Don't forget sweeten the lemons with some of sugar!—

-You got it!—Yoisuke said, concentrating in his work

However, as always, the famous golden Delta's ball enter there and dragged him, unfortunately for his wife, who had checked one more time how his husband disappeared again without a trace…

….

Yoisuke appeared in middle of the field which will face in shorts the teams of Raimon (without some of their players, because of they weren't reunite yet) and Real Delta. At the beginning, as always, he wasn't now why he was there, but a little shine of his microphone, some mind control… and comment the match, like always

-We're here again commenting this match from the ancient Rome! In search of answers about their disappeared teammates, some of Raimon members will face in this soccer game to Real Delta!—

With all the hype Delta's arrive had been caused, Raimon guys didn't notice they were only 9 (Goalkeeper Shinsuke, defenders Kariya and Kinako, Midfielders Taiyou, Shindou, Fey and Tenma and Strikers Kageyama and Tsurugi)

-We're only 9…- Taiyou said

-Fey, could you use some of your duplis to affront the game?—Kinako asked

-Of course, there's…-

-Wait a minute!—Paola interrupted –Don't forget me! I'm feeling prepare!

Raimon players didn't know if it'll be a good idea involucrate Paola with their fight against El Dorado, but after saw the good defensive aptitudes she showed at the training with Kariya and Taiyou they opted for give her an opportunity

-Very well! You will be at the defense with Kinako and Kariya. Try to obey all of their orders!—Tenma said

-You'll adapt quickly, you'll see! – Kinako said

-Try to not hinder a lot…- Kariya said, thing that Shinsuke reclaim quickly. Then, Kariya defend himself by saying he was joking

-Ok, with Paola we're 10, but we still needing one more player. Fey, could you…?—Kinako said

-Of course, no problem—

Fey clicked his heart and thumb fingers of his right hand and Manto appeared at the field, with her long white hair and her penetrating emerald eyes and her striking red earrings

-Guys! Reunion to decide our tactics!—Shindou claimed

Eleven Raimon players (including Manto, who maintained dorsal number 7 which she used when played with The Tenmas team) reunite in the middle of the soccer field, in circular formation, all together, which called Delta's attention, who where with her team a few meters instead

-Well, well, it looks like their team is united but… will this endure all the game, hehe?—

-This time the real Suzaku is with us. They have no chance—Kazuto said

-Forget Suzaku and concentrate your forces in score a goal. Once the first goal were scored, the game will end—Freya interrupted, with coldness

-Don't be so dry, sweetie—Delta reproachs her – If you quit so quickly the fun this will be very bored… Let's see first what they could do, Ok?—

-Do what you want. I'll concentrate in what I know I can do best—Freya said

-She could be less cutting. She concentrate a lot in the objective and forget the little details—Kuzato reproach

-If she continues scoring goals I guess there'll nothing to reproach her, I guess—Kazuto said

Instead, Raimon's formation continues talking about the strategy they should do at the match. Shindou and Tenma were the principal idealists

-Good. Paola, Kariya, Kinako! We leave the defense in your hands—Shindou said

-We don't allow them to arrive to Shinsuke's domains! Count with us!—Kinako said

-At the midfield, at the beginning, will play Fey, Shindou, Manto and myself. We leave Manto as defensive midfielder to help the defense it is necessary—Tenma said

-And finally, we'll attack with Taiyou and Kageyama in the sides. The center is for you, Tsurugi. Give your best!—Shindou said

-Leave it to me!—

In this first half, Raimon will defend at the right side of the field. Also, they will be the ones who start the game by the kickoff. By the way, the formation chosen by Raimon is the following:

Goalkeeper: Shinsuke (20)

Defenders: Paola(22), Kinako(78), Kariya(15)

Midfielders: Manto(7),Tenma(8),Fey(11),Shindou(9)

Forwards: Taiyou(18),Kageyama(16),Tsurugi(10)

Captain: Tenma(8)

And Real Delta's formation, which basically is the same as the Raimon Omega match (with the real Suzaku this time)

Goalkeeper: Suzaku (13)

Defenders: Kira(2), Hideo(4), Kimi(5), Mira(3)

Midfielders: Sakon(14), Kobayashi(16), Kazuto(8), Kuzato(11), Delta(10)

Forward: Freya(7)

Captain: Delta (10)

-The game will start! And the first possession will be for Raimon!—Yoisuke commented

Tsurugi and Taiyou were prepared to realize the kickoff. They had Kageyama behind them prepare if the attack requires him. The sound of a few cornets were listened (replacing the typical whistle sound) and the match started

Taiyou passed gently the ball to Tsurugi and he quickly passed to Kageyama, to start the first attack of the match. The three Raimon forwards started to advance, supported by Shindou, Fey and Tenma, whose stayed in a second line prepared if the attack will need their movements. Just like Tenma explained at the previous match reunion, Manto stayed in her own field to support the line of three defenders Raimon planned

After move a few meters by the midfield, the first pressure line of Real Delta, formatted by Freya, Kazuto and Kuzato, go to face Raimon forwards. The twins supported the sides to defend Taiyou and Tsurugi, while Freya went to Kageyama to keep the ball from him. Raimon's dorsal 16 don't think about it twice and delayed the ball to Shindou, who execute his hissatsu tactics Tami No Takuto just when he received the ball

-Taiyou, there!—Shindou claimed while kicking the ball

Taiyou followed the pass line Shindou made and avoid Kuzato easily. Then, Tsurugi followed him. However, the reaction of the Real Delta twins weren't frustration. Under their faces reflected, they rather been playing with Raimon, like they were controlling what was happening at the game in that moment

-That reaction… It's something wrong?—Taiyou thank to himself

-Taiyou! Pass to Kageyama!—Shindou claimed

Following the marks of the Tami No Takuto, Taiyou passed the ball to Kageyama who raised the ball then to the left side which Tsurugi was, who controlled without problems. After that, Raimon's striker abandon his position on the left side to trade a diagonal to the center, leaving the left to Kageyama

-Tsurugi! Pass to Tenma!—Shindou claimed

Raimon's dorsal 10 made a gently heel pass for the captain receive free of mark (because Kobayashi was really near to him and was prevented any of Tenma movement)

As happened before with Kuzato and Kazuto, Kobayashi wasn't desperate because of Tenma could avoid him, which provoked Tsurugi, as Taiyou, started to ask himself what could be happening

Without time to think, Sakon approached with danger to Tenma to try to keep the ball, but the captain achieved reaction in time and executed an offensive hissatsu tactics

-Aggressive Beat Kai!—Tenma claimed

Quick as a lightning, Tenma made it clear Sakon and continued to advance by rival's field. Tsurugi had penetrated Real Delta's area defended by Suzaku, but he was nicely marking by Hideo, who was the most pimp defender or, at least, the one who causes more respect. Kageyama were alone at the left, so Shindou insisted Tenma to pass him the ball

-Tenma! Kageyama is alone!—

Tenma realized an internal pass, surprising Kimi's back (but he reacted as some of her teammates before) and the ball arrived to Kageyama's feet. Kira keep him, but Hikaru execute a hissatsu tactics

-Sprint up!—Kageyama claimed

Raimon's dorsal 16 increased his speed a lot and hurried the end line of the field. Shindou told him to center the ball, because thanks of him Tami No takuto he anticipated Taiyou's clear in the other side. Finally, Kageyama center and the ball directed to Taiyou, who was completely alone

However, Hideo, who was with Tsurugi, left his position when he saw the ball were go to Taiyou and no to Tsurugi and tried to avoid a possible clean shoot of Amemiya. But Raimon's dorsal 18 had a good strategy: taking Hideo left Tsurugi's position, he realized a soft head kick to his back, not to the goal like all could be suspect at beginning. Tsurugi was completely alone, free of mark!

-Oh! Excelent move of Amemiya Taiyou, who had been anticipate Hideo will left his position! Tsurugi is alone to shoot to goal!—Yoisuke claimed

-Great Taiyou! Go Tsurugi! Score the goal!—Tenma claimed radiance

-Kensei Lancelot!—the striker claimed

Tsurugi's kenshin appeared, as elegant as always, with his sword prepared

-¡Armed!—

Then, Tsurugi's kenshin fused with him, covering with armor all his body

Don't lose the time the dorsal number 10: before some defender could arrive to him, he realized a powerful and accurate shoot directed to the goal. Suzaku wait patient the challenge

-Keeper Command 15! (Void End)

Suzaku did a little jump and boosted with his legs, impacting with the ball. Then it formed a little dark wave which caught the ball, disappearing by a moment from the field. Seconds later, the ball appeared again between the keeper hands, like it was dragged by an overture in the space time. With all the power of Tsurugi's shoot lost, Suzaku wasn't problems to caught the ball

-Suzaku defended! He stopped the kenshin armed shoot of Tsurugi! Raimon didn't get score the goal!

-This is the real strength of our keeper, I have no doubt of it—Delta said

-He defended a kenshin armed shoot!—Tenma surprised

-Don't lose your guards, guys! Time to defend!—Shindou claimed, told the forwards to defend too

Suzaku putted the ball in game but, on the contrary as a lot of rivals in the past, he shorted out, passing the ball to the defender Kimi. Shindou realized about it and ordered his forwards to pressure Real Delta's defensive line

-Taiyou, Kageyama, Tsurugi! Pressure on zone!—Shindou claimed

Then, Taiyou keep to Kimi to pressure her. The defender saw the encounter was inevitable and opted for hide the ball and make a hat (elevate the ball up the opponent head) to Taiyou with a soft control with her heel, passing the ball up her head and Taiyou's

-Amazing technical touch of Kimi! A very esthetic resource!—Yoisuke said

-Sakon! Let's start the defense-forward transaction!—Kimi said

The defender passed the ball to the defensive midfielder, leaving behind with only one move the three Raimon's forwards pressure line

-Leave him to me!—Tenma claimed

-Oh, I like your enthusiasm, but… you'll need more sppeding!—Sakon said

Real Delta's midfielder turned around and passed the ball to Hideo. The defender move quickly the ball to Kuzato without needing to did a large pass, leaving Shindou behind

Damn it! Defenders! Pay attention to your left!—Shindou claimed

Paola understood quickly the message and were like an exhalation to Kuzato, executing her defensive hissatsu tactics she just learned

-You don't go to pass! Cutting Tornado!—

After realized a powerful move with her left leg, a great tornado appeared under the ball, throwing Kuzalo and leaving the ball to Paola

-Nice cut Paola!—Tenma claimed

-Now, pass it to Kinako!—Shindou said

Paola tried to pass the ball quickly to Kinako, but Freya, very attentive, anticipated and thieved the ball, passing quickly to her captain. For first time in the game, Delta received a ball, and this didn't pass unobserved

-Delta had receive her first ball and she's free of mark!—Yoisuke's claimed

Kariya came to try to stop her and recover the ball

-You won't pass! Hunter's Net V2!

Like always, Raimon's dorsal number 15 made a great pink turned net to try to stop Delta's advance but, by surprising of all the field, the rival's captain turned around and started to run to her own field, leaving meaningless Kariya's Hunter Net. A clever manner to avoid it but, the certain of back, Delta had to start the play again

Now it's our chance! Manto, Fey! Block her line passes!—Shindou claimed

-Very well!—Fey said

-She won't pass!—manto said

However, Delta avoided them with a faint, elevating a bit and softly over the field. Then, she observed how Freya leaved Paola behind, who despite for a moment. Delta didn't think twice and pass the ball to her teammate. A 30 meters pass which was so good that left Freya alone with the goalkeeper Shinsuke

-Oh no! We won't let you shoot!—Kinako said

-We'll avoid her shoot!—Kariya claimed

However, Freya was faster than Raimon defenders, so she left them behind easily

-Petite speed!—Kinako said

-The fisrt goal, and also the match, will decide here—Freya said with coldness

-Freya! Have I to remind you our plan?—Delta said with a sarcastic look

Freya resigned herself, but still she shoot on target

-Shoot Command 32! (Icicle Rain)

Little icicles get out of the ball. This elevated a few meters through the air, stopped temporarily and dropped to the goal with considerable speed while getting out more icicles

-I will stop it! Mixitrans! Liu Bi!—Shinsuke claimed

Miximax was a success. The blue toned hair of Raimon's goalkeeper was evidence

-Tai Ko Ku Oka!—the goalkeeper claimed

Shinsuke jumped to the sky and, at the drop, he stopped the ball without any problems. He defended Freya's shoot!

-Nice job, Shisnuke! You stopped it!—Tenma said

-Of course! We will score the first goal! Captain, it's all yours!—

Shinsuke kicked the ball and went to his captain. Or, at least, that seemed, because Kazuto anticipated the ball with a defensive hissatsu tactics

-Defense Command 21! (Magnet Wind)—Kazuto claimed

A little wind blow get out of his left leg, that provoke the ball stopped and stick to Real Delta's midfielder legs instead of arrive to Tenma

-Raimon isn't able to maintain the ball's possession! Delta and her team recover easily the ball and avoid a possible counterattack!—Yoisuke claimed

-Delta!—Kazuto claimed

The ball arrived again to Real Delta's captain position. She was marking again by Kariya. However, due to what happened before, Raimon's defender didn't use again his Hunter's Net because of made the ridiculous again. Delta advantage his doubts and dribbled him easily

-This time you will face with me!—Kinako said while approaching Delta quickly - ¡Mochi Mochi…!—

However, Kinako, as Kariya before, wasn't useless use it. Before dorsal number 78 could finish it, Delta turned around, just were Kariya was, and the Mochi Mochi kinako Mochi impacted in Kariya's face

-Kariya! I'm sorry!—Kinako apologized

-How she do this?—Shindou asked

The case was, one more time, Delta leave behind Raimon's defenders and was face to face with Shinsuke

-Shoot if you dare! I will stop it!—

-If you insist…-

Delta realized a powerful shoot directed to Shinsuke. But, against all odds, when the ball was at the penalty point, it turned to it left, not continue to the goal. Freya was there alone one more time

-It can't be!—Shinsuke claimed

-Go, Freya! Now you're free to score the goal if you want!—Delta claimed

-Lady of Ancient Snows! Sylvanna!—Freya claimed

The forward invoke her kenshin. A gorgeous kenshin. In comparation with other kenshins, it was especially little (even more than Saiya, Yukimura's kenshin) but as Saiya, it skin tone was blue. It wear a spongy white jacket. It had highlighted it white large hair (very similar to own Freya). Between it hands seemed to be an ice harp, with some snow copes as main detail

-Shoot Command K05! (Frost Tear Tsurugi)—Freya claimed

Freya's kenshin dropped few tears of it face and impacted in the ball, transforming it in a big ice ball. After kick it, the route it drawn turning like a sword

-It won't enter! Tai Ko Ku Oka!—Shinsuke claimed

However, this time the keeper couldn't oppose resistance. When he enter in contact with the ball, it showed more power and kiss the net

-GOAL! The powerful Freya's kenshin shoot, Frost Tear Tsurugi, had drilled Raimon's goal! Now, Real Delta takes advantage in the score! 1-0!—Yoisuke claimed

Real Delta's scored the first goal thanks a combined shoot between her captain, Delta (which really was an infiltrate pass) and her striker Freya. Could Raimon recover this goal and go back the score? Don't lose the next chapter!

**Chapter 4 Preview**

Delta and Freya are really are very interesting soccer players. Practically only they are hunting our defense, but… we won't go to surrender! We're Raimon and we won't desist in our duty!

Next chapter: The decadence Alexandria!

We will save the soccer we love!


	4. Chapter 4 - The decadent Alexandria!

To restore the soccer they stole for us, we, the Raimon Eleven players, started a journey to find the legendary best eleven soccer players to create the definitive team, base in Master D deductions: Endou Daisuke

We headed to Alexandria with the help of our new friend Paola, but some guards blocked the frontier and we couldn't advance to the city, so we removed a bit to train with the hope to find a way to cross it. However, a new team of El Dorado called Real Delta challenged us and, if we won't win, they will bring us to it place…

…**.**

-I should imagine it, keshins…- Shindou said perplexed at the midfield

-I felt something different in that shout. Maybe it's just my imagination…- Fey thank just ahead

-Is something wrong, Fey?—Tenma asked him

-No, it's nothing. Don't worry. Let's concentrate to go back the match—

-Raimon fitted the first goal of the match! Could they superimpose?—Yoisuke comment

Taiyou and Tsurugi returned to the midfield to put the ball in game again. They didn't lose a lot of time because they were interested in score a goal as soon as it will be possible

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE**

**4**

**The decadent Alexandria!**

On the contrary as at the beginning of the game, Taiyou opted to pass de ball to Fey's wing instead of pass it behind with Kageyana. Young Rune received the pressure of Kuzato and Kobayashi on receipt, so he was surrounded

-Fey, here!—Kinako shouted

Fey notice her and pass the ball. Even so, the defender suffer quickly the pressure of the won Kuzato and his twin Kazuto, hinder the ball out one more time. She has no other options that pass the ball to Kariya, who was only a few meters to her left

Masaki, on contrary as Fey and Kinako, didn't receive pressure by Real Delta players. However, he hasn't a clear pass line because of Kinako and Fey were continue pressuring by Real Delta's midfielders. Then, he decides to execute a large pass to the other wing, were Paola received the ball

The defender didn't receive pressure, like passed with Kariya. That provoked Shindou's suspicions, who continue studying the playing manner of the rival

-This is madness… They pressure some players but not all of us? What could that mean?—thank to himself

Paola couldn't play with a short pass because Kinako and Fey were continue under pressure and Delta was controlling Shindou's moves for he can't go the defenders line, so she required to do a large pass, but the quality of her passes wasn't as good as her teammates and the ball got out at the midfield. Throw for Real Delta

Kazuto executed it, passing quickly to Delta. When the rival's captain controlled the ball, Raimon players react with surprise (specially the defenders) because they saw before what she could do

However, to their surprise, Delta don't move the ball to Raimon's area, she pass the ball behind to Kobayashi. He passed it to Sakon and the defensive midfielder pass to the contrary wing with Kuzato, starting the loop again. Real Delta were only passed the ball between it midfielders with no intention to attack!

-What the hell?!—Tsurugi asked

-They want to tire us! It tactics consist in obligate us to run behind the ball to lose our energy and then can't counter attack!—Taiyou claimed

-Well, well, very smart the orange-haired boy. We scored the goal, but it will be very bored if we only let pass the time to end, don't you think?—Delta said sarcastically

Delta received again the ball, but she stayed at the midfield just in front of Tenma

-Come on "captain", take it if you can—Delta said

Tenma accepted the challenge and quickly went to rival's captain position. However, any time he try to steal the ball Delta achieved hind it and avoid Tenma could approach to the ball

-Tenma! Leave her to me! I will steal it!—Fey said

However, when Fey started to run, Delta passed the ball to Kuzato

-No, no, no… I challenged him, not you dear—Delta said

Time continued passing and Real Delta's players continue maintaining the ball under their control at the midfield, where Raimon's players couldn't recover. Tiredness started to appair on Raimon team, who's where wishing first half were over. Finally, half time came with the cornets sound

-First half it's over! Raimon hadn't been unable to generate danger after Freya's goal and is losing by 1-0!—Yoisuke claimed

Players went to their improvise benches. Raimon's midfield (Shindou, Manto, Fey and Tenma) noted specially the tiredness because they passed more time chasing shadows to recover the ball's possession that the rival could maintain without much effort at the midfield

-We couldn't continue like this. We must find a solution—Shindou said

-Maybe we should use all our miximaxes at the beginning of the second half. We were so busy defending that we forgot about them on the first half—Taiyou said

-But we shouldn't take them off all by once. We should reserve at least one for later in case we probably need it—Tsurugi said

-I propose the ones who take off their miximaxes at first will be Shindou, Taiyou and me. Then, we could reserve Tsurugi's while we'll attacking and Kinako's and Fey's for a possible counter attack—Tenma said

-Also, is possible Fey is the most tired because of Manto. Doesn't matter if he don't use it in this match—Shindou said

-No! I'm fine! I can use it! Let me to be the first in use it! I have a plan!—Fey said

The group observed Fey's eyes shine more than normal, so they decide to listen his plan

-Very well. Then will be Taiyou, Fey and me whose use it first—Tenma said

-Tenma, wait—Tsurugi interrupt

-What's up?—

-Maybe will be a good idea if we…-

Tsurugi whispers something to Tenma, at what the captain assent

-We could try, yes—

Second half was on the point of start. Taiyou and Tenma changed their positions at the field and also Kageyama delay a little bit his position. Tsurugi and Tenma were alone as forwards

-Oh! Dorsal numbers 18 and 8, Taiyou and Tenma had changed their positions! What could they be thinking?—Yoisuke commented

This time would be Real Delta who will do the kickoff. Freya and Delta would be the ones who will put the ball in game. Cornets sounded and the second half started

-Mixitrans! Kong Mei!—Taiyou claimed

-Mixitrans! Big!—Fey claimed

-Mixitrans! Nobunaga!—Shindou claimed

The orange hair of Taiyou transformed in to a purple-toned mane, Fey's hair and eyes changed from green to blue (obscuring a little bit his skin) and Shindou's eyes turned red at the same time his hair dyed dark brown

-Well, well, this is getting more interesting… Come for the ball!—Delta said

Shindou were moving faster thanks to Nobunaga's aura, which renew his energies, and anticipated the pass Freya wanted to give Kazuto

-Raimon finally take the ball under their control thanks to Shindou Takuto!—Yoisuke commented

-Fey! Move forward!—Shindou claimed

Fey received the ball and started to advance a few meters by the right wing, leaving behind some rivals easily. Kimi went for him willing to execute a defensive hissatsu tactics

-Defense Command…-

But before Kimi could realize it, Fey center the ball to the other wing of the field and Taiyou received, executing his Miximax tactics

-Tenji Raimei!—Taiyou claimed

Amemiya shot skyward. The ball turned dark and draws a descendent line and finally the now midfielder shot with strength with his right leg

For the surprise of Real Delta's defenders, the ball didn't went to the goal, unless impacted at the defenders whose were marking Tsurugi and Tenma and leave them unmarked and free to shoot

-Now Tenma!—Tsurugi claimed

-Mixitrans! Arthur!—Tenma claimed

-Mixitrans! Okita!—Tsurugi claimed

Tenma's hair transformed in to a large blonde mane, and Tsurugi's turned purpler than usually is. Also, his eyes turned purple and his skin turned darker (like Fey). Both of them went to the ball and executed a combined hissatsu

-Fire Tornado: Double Drive!—

Both players realize at the same time the necessary movement to do with success the Fire Tornado DD. They were rounded by flames and shoot the ball with strength to Suzaku's goal

-It'll be easy… Keeper Command 15! (Void End)—

Unfortunately for Tsurugi and Tenma, Real Delata's goalkeeper stopped the ball easily once more

-Damn! We need more power!—Tsurugi said

Kinako, who had paid attention from her defender position, paid special attention in analyzing the shoot they did. As Tsurugi said, she deduce the hissatsu will need more power to demolish the tight defense of Suzaku and think she could be helpful in the shoot by doing the just movement in the perfect timing

Without time for any reaction, Suzaku play with Kimi and Real Delta started the counter attack

Kimi passed the ball to Hideo, this one to Sakon and finally the ball returned again to Delta. Fey went to her encounter, but she gets him easily and Raimon's dorsal 11 fallen to the floor, exhausted, probably by the effort to control Manto as well. Due to the overexertion, Fey lost Big's aura which he fused previously, so he can't use again the miximax

-Fey! Get back to the defenders line!—Kinako claimed

Fey obeyed Kinako's orders and delay a few meters his position on the field, putting with Manto and Kariya, whose were blocking a possible pass line to Freya. However, Kazuto and Kuzato abandoned their positions on the wings and drawn a diagonal to the center. That move made Delta understood they were ready to receive the ball. Then, the captain passed the ball to the position where Fey, Manto and Kariya were, for the surprise of those three

-She just pass the ball to us, without any traps?—Kariya asked

-Not that fast!—Kazuto and Kuzato claimed at the same time –Offense Command 03! (Cross Hunter)—

The twins crossed among themselves at the ball's line at it seemed to stop to, later, realized some kind of outbreak which passed Manto's, Fey's and Kariya's line with hardness. Finally, the ball stopped again and leave under Kuzato's control, who didn't doubt to pass quickly to Freya, who was unchecking

-Not this time! Mixitrans! Master Dragon!—Kinako claimed – Kira Kira Illusion!—

Kinako conjured some kind of mountain on which Master Dragon from King Arthur's world up, appearing fireworks at the moment. Freya mislead herself and Raimon's defender could recover the ball

-Shindou!—

Kinako passed the ball to Shindou and went to the forwards line with Tsurugi and Tenma. Raimon's dorsal 9 understood that Kinako thank something to beat Suzaku's defense, so he limited to maintain Fey at the defenders line (even he went there before) and continued the counter attack. He executed a "wall" with Kageyama to leave behind Sakon and Kobayashi and finally he could pass again to Kinako

-Kinako! I trust in you! Keep going forward!—Shindou claimed when he passed the ball to her

-Tsurugi! Captain! Try to execute again the Fire Tornado DD! I think I know what it needs!—Kinako claimed

Tsurugi and Tenma assented and get prepared to realize again the necessary moves to make again the Fire Tornado DD. However, it was Kinako this time who leads the hissatsu. Arriving from the behind, she also get impulse by the flames at the same time his teammates rounding. Finally, the ball turned some kind of blue and the three of them shouted with strength

-Fire Tornado: Triple Crush (TC)!—Kinako claimed while shouting with Tsurugi and Tenma

The ball leave rounded by flames shouted with an incredible speed to the goal. Only Suzaku could avoid the goal

-Keeper Command 15! (Void End)-

At first, Suzaku seemed to have success because, when he impacted the ball with his legs, it disappears for a moment, just like on previous shoots. However, when the ball supposed to appear in his hands, it returned rounded by flames yet and pushed the goalkeeper inside the net

-GOAL! Kinako has managed to evolve the Fire Tornado DD of Tsurugi and Tenma and, between the three of them, they convert the first goal for Raimon!—Yoisuke claimed

After the shoot, Tsurugi and Tenma lost their miximaxes aura, but not Kinako

-We did it captain!—Kinako claimed while hugging him

-Yes! Now we will follow for the victory!—Tenma claimed

-Good work, Kinako—Tsurugi said, gesture to which the defender responded with her classic smile while blinking her left eye

Akane and Aoi, which were on the "bench" with Wandaba, celebrated the goal. They considered the goal had been done in the best moment because it could had pass half time of the second half

-Now we can resolve!—Wandaba said, who turned pink due to the emotion

-C'mon Tenma! You can!—Aoi claimed

-Now Raimon had get tie, a new match starts!—Yoisuke claimed

Delta and Freya went to the midfield to put the ball on game again

-It seems they have more power that they feign, eh?—Delta told to Freya

-Maybe, but we only used a little percentage of our power. We didn't show them our real strength yet—

The girls putted the ball on game, but then the match was interrupted. A group of Romanian soldiers up their white horses were heading to the field place, leaded by the own Julio Caesar

-Tenma! That's our chance!—Shindou claimed

-You will leave the game? But then you'll lose and you know what will happen next…- Delta said

However, the cornets which indicated the end of the match sounded

-I don't believe that. It's a tie. We'll have the rematch while we were all reunited again—Taiyou said

-Oh… sounds interesting. I wouldn't opposite to that. But I warn you: you will come to El Dorado sooner or later—Delta said before leaving with her team and Yoisuke

All Raimon players which were fused with their miximaxes returned to normal. Taiyou looked Tenma and Shindou and, looking their gestures, the team understood they had to design a plan to seep with the Romanian emperor. Wandaba pointed them with his gun to put them Romanian typical clothes and started to think how they could get in

They hurry to arrive at the strategic point of the field. They were hidden behind some stone walls, but there wasn't much time for Caesar arrived to it. They should act quickly

-Maybe is very cheeky we lay an ambush and go with them by force—Tenma said

-But are you listening what are you saying?!—Kariya reproached him –You want they arrested us for trying to kill the emperor or something like that?!

-I think I have an idea. But I don't know if you will like—Shindou said

All looked at him and started to listening him with attention

-If one of us pretend to have problems and needs to be met of urgency, to be young, maybe they'll stop just for look. And then we can to ask them if we can go with them or approach to seep on to their carriages—

-I think it's not a bad idea, provided the one who will pretend will be a credible actor. In who were you thinking?—Shinsuke asked

Shindou round himself to Akane

-Me?! I think it won't be a good idea…-

-Of course it will! It will be sufficient to imagine something bad and that's it. If they'll see a young lady with problems they wouldn't think to help us—Kinako told her

-But she couldn't be alone, she will get out with someone more. It will very suspicious if they saw her with no company…- Fey said

-I volunteer—Taiyou said

Akane couldn't avoid feeling disappointed because she expected Shindou let himself as volunteer, but early she took that ideas for her mind and said she will do as better as she can

Then, Akane and Taiyou abandon the stone walls to start the plan. However, the time passed fast and the carriages were practically on top of them. The one which was conducted by Julio Caesar was about to trample Akane!

-Move on!—the emperor claimed

When the accident looks inevitable, a soccer ball which appeared from the nothingness hit with strength Julio Caesar's horse and fallen to the field with the emperor. Taiyou looked at his back, but the one who shot the ball wasn't anyone of his teammates. Then, he looked to his left and check some people appear at the distance. It was their disappearing teammates! : Kirino, Nishiki, Kurama, Midori, Tobu and their new companion Diego. It seemed the one who avoid Akane's accident was Diego, who shot with strength by the distance with his left leg

Taiyou was the first one to get surprised, but his teammates were more surprised, who leave the stone wall they were to check Akane and Julio Caesar wasn't get injured

…**.**

Toudou was in some kind of place that looks like to be his office. It was all ordered and cleaned, the multiples displays were shining and also, why not say it, it had some creepy touch. It seemed Toudou was absorbed in his mind; he wasn't concentrate in some activity. Then, Delta appeared there

-It seems they weren't all together this time through. Jeez, what a mess…-

-Delta… You came back…-

-I'm trying to understand yet why you have a lot of interest in keep those guys to here. They weren't looked special, truly. We only used a third of our power and they suffer to get us a tie…-

-You will understand by time. However, it's really a problem they weren't together—

-The guy who was infiltrated with my team is with some of Raimon members right now. They will reencounter soon, you haven't worry about it—

-That is what really worries me, Delta. If our worst suspects get confirmed and Diego Nagano is really a Second Stage Child we maybe will be forced to restore the things we touch on the past only to can drag Raimon to El Dorado—

-That won't be necessary. I will bring them here by myself with my team the next time—

After the little discuss, Delta abandoned Toudou's office, leave him alone with his mind. El Dorado's president was very thoughtful, with both hands under his chin and with his fingers touching his nose

-You really don't understand, Delta. I'm not sure yet if I do fine by giving this mission to you. You worry me…-

…**.**

Caesar's carriage still fallen on the field, and all Raimon members immediately went to help him. Or that were they try, because the rest of soldiers which escorts the emperor rounded them immediately

-Had you have a little idea what person you attacked?!—one of the soldiers asked, very angry

At that moment, Nishiki's group arrived there. Diego was the first to talk

-Of course we know the importance of the emperor, but he had nearly ran a friend—

-Don't talk in that mode, little slag! Your live is nothing compare to…!—

-Augusto, stops—Caesar said by the field, recovery little by little

-But…!—

-A very noble gesture by yourself, boy. A great leader should maintain his subjects save in any circumstances. What's your name?

-Diego Nagano, your majesty—Diego said while doing a reverence

-I see you point very well, kid. Could I know what kind of weapon is this?—Julio Caesar said pointing the soccer ball

-This isn't a weapon, your majesty. I will glad to explain in which consist soccer if you access to get us to Alexandria—

All Caesar soldiers founded weird that Diego talked to him with the naturalness of a pair of friends. They saw with their own eyes Diego attacked them, and even so he pretended some help of them

-What you believed, kid?! Are you joking?!—Augusto claimed angry, reaction that Caesar calm down quickly

-It's OK Augusto. And… Could I ask why that interest of visiting the Forbidden City?—Caesar asked

-As the same your duty is preserve the age of glory and prosperity of your empire, our duty is negotiate some kind of stuff at the city to can save what we love—

Tenma was looking the scene amazed. They don't know of anything that boy, and there he was talking with very good grace and helping the cause. He was so taking attention to Diego's words that he didn't stopped to see that the teammates which were separated at the beginning of this Romanian journey were there with him

-We even could help you if you consider necessary, your majesty—Diego said

-Very well, I will get you to Alexandria—

-But my lord! Don't you see…?—

-Silence, Augusto. In only see sincerity, purity and leadership in his eyes. He isn't lying. And he justified his actions for a very noble cause. He deserve an opportunity—

-Thank you very much, your majesty!—Diego claimed

-Not that fast! Remember you must explain to me in what consist that thing you call soccer!—Caesar said with a smile in his face

Once presentations were made and the later apologizes, all Raimon members with their new teammate Diego boarded to the different carriages leaded by Julio Caesar with destiny to Alexandria. Obviously, not all of them fit in only one carriage due to some of them not were excessively big and others were occupied with big amount of thins (material, weapons or food), so they decide to divide in four groups. In the carriage led by the own Julio Caesar were Diego, Nishiki, Midori, Kurama and Kageyama; In Augusto's carriage were Tenma, Aoi (with Daisuke's Chrono Stone), Kariya, Shinsuke and Taiyou (Augusto was not yet committed to the idea of having to take a group of strangers who just met, and the truth is that Tenma was not exactly comfortable with that situation); in a third carriage were Shindou, Akane, Kirino, Paola and Tobu, and finally in the last carriage were Tsurugi, Kinako, Fey and Wandaba. Those four carriages were in the front line of the formation (There were 12 carriages in total)

In Caesar's carriage Diego talked relaxed and friendly with the emperor with a soccer ball in his hands and trying to explain the basic rules of soccer. Then, Kageyama were happy about the reencounter

-I'm glad to see you're okay guys!—Hikaru said

-We passed some difficulties, but finally we were able to reunite again. Raimon is united one more time!—Nishiki claimed

-And a lot part of the success was thanks to Diego; don't forget it—Kurama said

-¿How you find him?—Hikaru asked

-It was weird—Midori said – We awaken in the middle of the nothingness with some of the members of that jerks of El Dorado

-Eh? But wasn't Real Delta…?—

-A team headed by El Dorado? Yes, that's what supposed to be—Midori said – But it seemed Beta and company didn't know anything about this new team. They made a temporary alliance with us to face them. And then we met Diego-

-He infiltrated at the rival posing as their goalkeeper!—Nishiki said interrupting Midori

-I was about to say that! It's of bad education to interrupt someone while is talking!—Midori replicated to him while hitting his back

-Ok, Ok, sorry, sorry!—

While Nishiki and Midori continued discussing, Kirino was trying to explain Shindou and the others in his carriage the same as Midori was explaining to Hikaru

-So infiltrated… It's really sure to trust in him?—Shindou asked

-The truth is I don't trust at all in him yet, but at the little trial we did to him he showed us interesting dribblings and movements. He could be useful for us—

-He's very agile! We can't stopped his dodges!—Tobu said

-And also is really cute—Paola said, blushing herself

-I don't think being cute could be relevant information…- Kirino said

-Of course it is! If you're rounded by cute boys like him, your motivation to play gets up!—Paola said

Shindou, Tobu and Akane started to laugh heartily about the conversation between Kirini and Paola, and the first one started to blush himself because of doesn't know how to response about it

While, Tenma and Taiyou were commenting in their carriage what could be the next step

-What will we do once we'll arrive to Alexandria?—Taiyou asked

-Well, first of all we should ask Nishiki and the others whose where with him what happened exactly and how Diego arrived to us—

-I think the same. It's very weird all that are happening to us. We don't know yet how we arrived here, and Wandaba's Time caravan still disappear since we left Arthur's kingdom—Shisuke said

-No one told us will be easy. Also, if that guy is in our side… Any helpful situation will be received well—Aoi commented

-I don't know… I think that Diego doesn't inspire confidence—Kariya said

-Why not?—Tenma asked

-Think about it. He appears from the nothingness, seems like he knows something about soccer and then decides to help us. It's very good to be true. Let me be suspicious—

-Well, at the moment we only can advance and see what will happen. We should be optimistic and think we'll find answers at Alexandria—Taiyou said

All were agreeing with the words that the one who called someday "the 10 years genius" said. At Tsurugi's carriage the rest Raimon members were commenting the possible next step too…

-Diego Nagano…- Fey thank to him

-Something wrong, Fey?—Wandaba asked

-No. I only questioned how Diego arrived here. It doesn't look a Romanian person as Paola, for example—

-I think the same. He seemed to know a lot about soccer. That powerful shoot really is a like a seed1…- Tsurugi said

-You think he could proceed of our age?—kinako asked

-Who knows. But the only sure thing is He isn't for Romanian imperium—Fey said

-By the moment we only must continue advancing and see what the others have to say once we'll arrive—Tsurugi said

-Why is familiar to me that name? I'm trying to remember, but it's like I have my memories lost…- Fey thank to him

The group didn't late to arrive once more to Alexandria's frontier. The guards, unlike where Raimon were there before, didn't oppose resistance; opened the cross barrier and all the carriages passed

But the city weren't next to the frontier control. First, the carriages must passed a little dessert track to later cross carefully a big stone bridge to pass abundant river (Raimon members supposed it could be the Nilo river, as they learned at history classes). Now yes, officialy it could be say all of them arrived to Alexandria

The first thing called their attention was to see a gigantic pyramid which wasn't complete. There wasn't evidences that the works still under operating, and the few citizens they could see wasn't enthusiasms. The city seemed to be hostile, and the situation of high voltage was evidence

-Here we are. I must say I warned you—Caesar said

-What exactly happened here?—Diego asked while the rest of Raimon members were getting off of their carriages

-It's a difficult situation to explain. I'm not sure you'll understand…-

-Well, I had success explaining you facts about soccer, your majesty. Maybe isn't that different—

-I like your attitude, boy. Fine, I'll try to resume what it's happening here…-

All Raimon members rounded Caesar to pay attention about any possible clue. Something that could explain why they were forced to be there

-Some years ago, I had under my orders a very good friend and ally in Pompeius Magnus. I held him dear. He let his soul in all the situations that required his presence. One of our biggest problems in our recent past was the conquer of The Gaul, but thanks to his alliance we finally could be victorious

However, little time later, distrust came to some of the seniors of Rome. I had a delicate situation and I could leave safe thanks to Pompeius

Then, due to the circumstances, Pompeius was forced to fight against me. I tried to convince him after a bloody fight, but he just run away. Later I heard he went to Egypt, and I traveled here with the hope to can talk to him and restore the friendship we had in the past

However, at the middle of my journey, I discovered he were killed by Ptolemy XIII, the actual Alexandria's Pharaoh

My objective here is stole his status and gave it to his sister, Cleopatra, and propose her an alliance with Rome—

-So… you're here to claim revenge…- Diego said with choppy voice

-I don't see it like revenge. We have our confidential interests in this city—

-My lord, if they don't understand, isn't worry yourself. We have a lot by getting them here—Augustus interrupted

-Don't worry about those details. Our mission isn't doubt about the honesty of your actions. After all, you only wish the best for your imperium. Said that… We have something to do here, isn't it, Matsukaze Tenma?—Diego said looking at the captain

Tenma didn't know how to react. He imagined Nishiki or one of the teammates whose were with him could talked some facts of Tenma to Diego, but even so he were missed Diego talked to him as the captain with confidence

-Yes, of course—Tenma said

-I had to suppose our destinations will be separate here, then—Julio Caesar said

-Something told me we will reencounter again soon, your majesty. I wish you the best of luckiest in your mission—Diego said with a reverence

Then, Julio Caesar and his legion (carriages included) leave the place in northeast direction. Raimon started to discuss what they should do now

-Well! I think it's time for presentations! Guys, this is Diego Nagano. He helped us when he fond us—Nishiki said first of all

-What kind of help?—Kariya said

-Well, in the place where we appeared, some members of the Omega Protocol we beat were there with us…-

-But Nishiki, didn't you told me Diego infiltrated in the enemy?—Kageyama said

-Yes, yes! In that new team led by that Delta girl. It was a surprise discovered it—

-Diego… Could you tell us what was your objective by doing that?—Shindou asked

All Raimon were aware to listen what Diego had to say, but they got silence as answer. At first, Diego seemed to avoid some answers, and was noticeable he was ill-at-ease with Shindou's question and doesn't know how to answer. However, an unexpected Fey intervention facilitate Nagano answered something

-You… aren't of this age, is evidence. Am I wrong If I say you came from the same place as I'm?—Fey asked

Thanks to Fey, the interest of some Diego's answer got up by Raimon, but also Diego wasn't so nervous…-

-That's wright, Fey. I'm not from here, the Romanian imperium. And also I'm not from captain's age. I came from the future as you—Diego said

-But that didn't answer Shindou's question—Tsurugi said, who was started to distrust

-I infiltrated in El Dorado with the hope to find you. I know some information about El Dorado is doing with soccer in your age and I'm not agree with that. I love soccer with all my strength! I just can't stay at home without doing something! If I can do something, however slightly, to avoid it disappearance, I will do anything—

-But then… How you know El Dorado knows where we are?—Taiyou asked

-All I know is they were very frustrated. On the contrary you're saying, no one knows nothing about where you could be—

-I'm agree—Kurama interrupted –When we found Delta, she was recriminating Beta they wasn't able to finish with success the simply mission to get us to their leader—

-Then Omega Protocol hasn't any relation with Delta?—Tenma asked

-It seems Real Delta information is very confidential. Only a few inside the organization know about it—Diego said

-Toudou…- Shindou said

-Yes, he was inside that little group. But he wasn't knows anything about your whereabouts. Only Delta knows it. Unfortunately, before I could investigate more, they were sending to your search and I had no other option to follow them. And that was how Nishiki and the others knows about me-

-This is very weird. Something still doesn't add up for me- Shindou said

-You also think how it's possible only Delta knows about where we are, wright?—Taiyou asked him

-Exactly. If Diego is saying the truth, all were frustrated due to our unexpected disappearance, but even so, only she knows about it. Why?—

Suddenly, some Egyptians appeared around, rounded the group. Looking at them, they should be soldiers under Pharaoh's orders, because they don't look friendly. And not only that, some more appear there. Looking at him, it only could be one person: Ptolemy XIII, the Pharaoh

-It can't be! He's…!—Shindou shouted

-Ptolemy XIII!—Shinsuke shouted

…**.**

**Chapter 5 Preview**

We've been rounded by Ptolemy XIII, Alexandria's Pharaoh! This is a completely unexpected situation. How could we affront it? Could we be able to control it?

In the next chapter: Runaway for the pyramid!

We will recover the soccer we love!


End file.
